Mirror
by KyeranDakota
Summary: Après trois années de silence radio, Chat Noir - et Papillon - sont de retour à Paris. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls. Pour Marinette, ce qu'elle pensait être un nouveau supervilain va se révéler bien plus dangereux que ça... Qui manipule qui, au final ? Mirror, ou Papillon...? Et qui sont ces nouveaux venus qui semblent être du mauvais côté... du miroir...?
1. Retrouvailles

Bonjour bonjour.  
Voici ma touuute première fanfic dans le monde de Miraculous. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous intéressera, vous plaira... Autant qu'il me plaît à écrire. De base, ça devait être simplement une petite fanfic toute mignonne et sans prétention, mais m'voyez, les idées, hein...  
Bref, bonne lecture.  
Au fait, Miraculous m'appartient pas mais à Thomas Astruc, merci merci à lui !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles**_

« - Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire… »  
Une bougie soufflée, près de l'ordinateur portable, seules lumières dans la pénombre.  
« - Joyeux anniversaire, Ladybug… Joyeux anniversaire… »  
Marinette prit la bougie éteinte dans ses mains et la regarda quelques instants.  
3 ans.  
3 ans que le Papillon – et accessoirement Chat Noir – avaient disparu du jour au lendemain. Pchiiiit ! Rien. Sans un mot.

Autant elle avait été soulagée de voir que Paris n'était plus la cible d'attaques sournoises d'Akuma, autant la disparition subite de son comparse l'avait profondément blessée. Ajoutez à cela qu'Adrien avait quitté la France pour poser en Chine et aux Etats-Unis, et vous avez une Marinette au cœur brisé.  
Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps, et d'encouragements pour s'en remettre.  
Ho bien sûr, elle avait bien tenté de l'oublier dans d'autres bras. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait le modèle dans la peau. Et l'absence de son coéquipier l'avait profondément attristée.  
« - C'est normal, Marinette » avait simplement expliqué Tikki. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. 97% des Chat Noir et des Ladybug sont des âmes-sœurs. C'est pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'oublier. Il te reviendra. » Avait dit la petite déesse de la Création, un léger sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

« - Et qu'en est-il des 3 % ? » avait demandé la jeune femme d'un ton plus acerbe qu'elle aurait voulu ce jour-là. « Non parce que je te rappelle que la dernière fois que j'ai voulu parler à Chat Noir sur nos sentiments, je me suis pris une veste monumentale… »  
Tikki avait hésité.  
« - … Amour à sens unique… »  
« - Je vois. Comme moi et Adrien, donc… Ou comme Chat Noir envers Ladybug. »  
Le kwami s'était approché de Marinette et avait posé sa petite patte sur sa joue.  
« - Tu retrouveras ton âme-sœur, Marinette. Tu la retrouveras. » Avait prédit la petite déesse avant de se blottir contre son cou.

Elle regarda sans vraiment le voir le petit muffin qu'elle avait spécialement fait pour l'occasion. Une petite patte de chat verte, sur une mousse foncée.  
Oui, son Chat lui manquait, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Ses jeux de mots foireux, sa présence, sa tranquille assurance… Et ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux verts, qui hantaient ses nuits.  
Ces mêmes yeux et son sourire qui la faisait se réveiller en un cri muet, haletante. Elle repoussait la simple idée d'être amoureuse de son coéquipier. C'était Adrien qui mettait ses sens en alertes, non Chat Noir.  
Une nouvelle fois, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, alors qu'elle regardait les dernières mises à jour du Ladyblog.  
La toute dernière datait précisément de deux ans auparavant. Depuis, elle n'avait plus fait appel à Tikki et était même allé voir Maître Fu pour lui demander que faire de son Miraculous. Ce dernier avait refusé de reprendre les boucles d'oreilles.  
 _« - Ton Miraculous est lié à toi, Marinette. Ton âme pure est connectée à Tikki si je te la reprenais, c'est comme si j'allais arracher ton âme. Ce n'est pas ce qu'un maître doit faire. Garde-le pour l'instant. Il te sera utile… Dans un avenir plus proche que tu ne le penses. N'oublie pas que les Miraculous du Papillon et du Paon sont toujours introuvables… Et que toi seule ainsi que Chat Noir êtes capables de les vaincre. »_  
 _« - Maître, ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens ! Papillon a disparu de la circulation, et quelques jours plus tard c'était Chat Noir qui disparaissait. Vous me dites que même vous vous ne savez pas où se trouve Plagg ? »_  
 _« - J'ai beau être Maître, je ne suis pas capable de te dire avec précision où sont les Miraculous. Tikki pas plus que Wayzz ne sont des GPS pour indiquer où se trouve leurs compagnons, tu sais. Mais je sais avec certitude que Plagg et son Porteur se portent bien. »_

Marinette avait soupiré, la tête encore plus remplie de questions qu'avant de voir le vieux maître.  
Pendant ces trois années, Marinette avait suivi avec plus ou moins d'intérêts la grande tournée en tant que modèle d'Adrien. Puis elle avait tenté de l'oublier. Mais difficile d'oublier un premier amour, surtout quand le visage de celui-ci est célèbre dans le monde entier…  
Son cœur avait été encore plus piétiné lorsqu'elle avait lu dans les journaux à potinsii qu'il sortait avec telle ou telle mannequin. Comment elle pouvait rivaliser face à ces sublimes créatures ?  
Puis il fallait avouer qu'avec ces trois années, Adrien s'était étoffé, et l'adolescent avait fait place à un très beau jeune homme.  
De son côté, le temps avait fait également son œuvre sur Marinette. Elle aussi avait changé, prenant de jolies rondeurs où son corps le nécessitait, au ventre plat et aux longues jambes fuselées, qu'elle mettait désormais souvent en valeur avec de superbes chaussures à talons. Le fait d'avoir Tikki lui permettait de mettre de côté sa maladresse légendaire.  
Ho, il fallait avouer qu'au début, ses premiers pas avec les talons s'étaient souvent soldés par des chutes dans les rues de Paris, et heureusement qu'Alya était près d'elle pour l'aider à se relever. Mais elle avait persisté, abandonnant les petites ballerines d'adolescente pour de magnifiques escarpins.

Alors qu'elle allait croquer dans son petit gâteau, Tikki, qui somnolait à ses côtés, se leva d'un bond, ses yeux bleus outremer perdu dans le vague.  
« - Plagg… Plagg est de retour à Paris. Je le sens ! »  
Marinette regarda sa kwami, arqua un sourcil et pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté.  
« - Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas indiquer où étaient les autres Miraculous, Tikki ? »  
La petite déesse de la Création eut une mine légèrement coupable.  
« - C'est la vérité, Mari. Je peux juste percevoir ma… moitié… »  
« - Comment ça ? »  
Tikki poussa un léger soupir, mi- exaspéré, mi- désespéré.  
« - Ma moitié. Je la ressens au fond de moi, c'est tout. »  
« - Attends, tu veux dire que… Plagg… et toi… ? »  
« - Oui, Marinette. Il est la Destruction, je suis la Création. Il est la malchance, je suis la chance. Nous avons tous une moitié… Oui, Plagg est de retour. Il est à Paris. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire… »  
Au même moment, son téléphone portable bipa, indiquant un message. Alya.  
 _Alya : Mari, tu as vu le ladyblog ?  
_ _Mari : Pas depuis un moment, pourquoi ?  
_ Menteuse, se dit-elle, vu qu'elle l'avait regardé cinq minutes auparavant.  
 _Alya : Regarde-le.  
_ Marinette poussa un soupir et rouvrit l'onglet à l'adresse familière. Une mise à jour d'il y a deux minutes. Une vidéo.. Elle se glaça en voyant la vidéo.  
 _Mari : C'est une blague ?  
_ _Alya : Non. Je l'ai prise moi-même, donc non c'en est pas une.  
_ Effrayée, la jeune femme arrêta la vidéo et ferma son ordinateur portable.

Chat Noir était de retour à Paris.

* * *

Quel bonheur, quel plaisir de pouvoir à nouveau courir tout son soûl sur les toits de Paris. Quel liberté de pouvoir sentir le vent caresser son visage, ses cheveux dans les yeux et sauter de toit en toit sans réfléchir où aller.  
Etre libre.  
Il se doutait bien que sa coéquipière lui demanderait certainement des comptes… Et il ne voulait pas y penser. Il repoussait cette idée depuis trois ans. Comment lui expliquer de toute façon ?  
 _« Ho Buginette, je suis désolé d'être parti sans te prévenir, mais tu comprends, j'ai eu une méga opportunité que je ne pouvais refuser, et de toute façon mon père aurait refusé que je décline… »  
_ Non, franchement.  
Avoir une double vie était agréable, mais c'était pesant sur certains points. Encore plus quand cela concernait l'amour de sa vie.  
Chat Noir se posa sur un toit, en équilibre et regarda la lune ronde, là-haut. Il faisait étonnamment chaud pour un mois d'octobre. Mais il était vraiment ravi d'être de retour à Paris. Même si ce n'était pas sa première tournée mondiale en tant que mannequin, il avait le mal du pays. Et après trois longues années sans utiliser son alter-égo, il devait avouer que ça lui avait _terriblement_ manqué.  
Il regarda un bref instant autour de lui. Personne ne pouvait le voir, et il s'installa confortablement.  
« - Détransformation. »  
Un éclat vert un instant plus tard, et Plagg le regardait.  
« - Ça te prends souvent, Adrien ? Si quelqu'un te voyait ! »  
Le jeune homme haussa une épaule avec un petit soupir.  
« - Pour l'instant, Plagg, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'être revenu ici. Tiens. »  
Le kwami de la Destruction émit un ronronnement en voyant le morceau de camembert devant son nez.  
« - Oh ! Ooooh ! Ooooooooh ! »  
Adrien arqua un sourcil amusé. Les petits cris du Kwami, s'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, aurait pu être très mal interprétés… Mais il connaissait par-dessus tout cet amour – étrange – pour le fromage coulant.  
« - Tu as des nouvelles de ta moitié ? » fit Adrien, semblant désintéressé.

Plagg bougea une oreille et continua de déguster sa part sans répondre.  
« - Plagg ? »  
« - Non. Et tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas rentrer en contact avec elle. Néanmoins, elle est toujours là. Je sens sa présence. Tout comme je sens à nouveau la présence de… »  
Plagg se tut. Adrien le regarda à nouveau, surpris.  
« - La présence de qui ? »  
« - Rien, gamin, rien. Je me suis trompé. »  
Le blond le regarda, mais ne répondit pas. Il sentait que son kwami lui cachait quelque chose, et vu la lueur de panique qui était passé dans les yeux verts, ce n'était pas bon.

Il patienta que Plagg ait fini son morceau pour se retransformer et se rassit, dos au petit muret qui le dissimulait des regards.  
Une heure plus tard, il se releva. Il avait pensé que peut être sa Lady l'aurait rejoint dans une patrouille, mais rien.  
Avait-elle changé ? Lui avait-elle pardonné d'avoir disparu ? Tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
Et demain, comment allait-il réagir face à Alya et Nino ? Le jeune DJ avait été le premier qu'il avait prévenu qu'il était à nouveau sur le sol français, et ce dernier, fou de joie, lui avait proposé un ciné, en lui demandant si plusieurs de leurs anciens camarades pouvaient le rejoindre.  
Bien sûr, Adrien avait dit oui. Il était content de retrouver des têtes connues, pouvoir parler une langue qui était, après tout, sa langue natale.  
Bien sûr, il parlait couramment anglais et chinois, mais ça ne faisait pas pareil que sa langue maternelle. Puis c'était ses amis. Et ça n'avait pas de prix.  
Ses amis.  
Ils lui avaient tellement manqué durant ces trois années ! Il ne comptait pas le nombre de sorties aux bras de jolies mannequins, prenant la pose pour les paparazzis. Mais aucune n'avait ravi son cœur. De toute façon, il n'en avait que pour une seule jeune femme, au costume rouge à pois noirs et aux cheveux noirs bleutés. Et des yeux d'un bleu saphir qui le faisait absolument fondre.  
Trois années. Il se demanda comment était devenue sa Lady, durant tout ce temps. Lui-même avait pris du muscle, avait grandi et avait ses cheveux jusqu'aux épaules.  
Comme on disait dans le métier : un très beau mannequin. Un sublime modèle.  
Au superbe pedigree… marmonna le jeune homme dans sa barbe. Pas un vulgaire chat de gouttière…  
Il secoua la tête. Rien à faire, elle ne viendrait pas. Il valait mieux rentrer.  
Alors qu'il approchait – lui semblait-il – de la boulangerie des parents de Marinette, il entendit une voix derrière lui.  
« - Chat Noir. »

Il se retourna et eut le souffle coupée. Sa Lady, sa Lady était là, devant lui. Et elle était belle. Non. Absolument merveilleuse. Le temps avait fait des merveilles sur elle. Ce que remarqua Chat Noir en premier, ce fut sa coiffure. Adieu le temps des petites couettes… Elle portait ses cheveux détachés, libres de toute entrave, avec deux petites nattes entremêlées de ruban rouge et noir. Et ils étaient longs. Il adorait les cheveux longs. D'interminables cheveux bleutés. Des lèvres rouges. Et un regard qui indiquait clairement qu'elle voulait le tuer. Un visage délicat, embelli par le temps.  
« - Ma Lady… » Fit-il galamment en s'inclinant avant de vouloir lui prendre les doigts pour son célèbre baisemain, mais elle recula sèchement.  
« - Où étais-tu. »  
Ce n'était pas une question, et Chat Noir déglutit. La question fatidique… Celle qui avait tourné en boucle depuis tant d'années dans sa tête.  
« - Je… Ma Lady… Je ne peux pas… »  
« - Foutaises. »  
Ladybug devant lui était clairement en colère, et lui qui faisait si souvent des pirouettes pour se sortir des mauvais pas, ne sut que dire. Elle avait toujours voulu garder la vérité, elle avait toujours repoussé le moment fatidique de savoir qui ils étaient, qui étaient leurs véritables identités. Si seulement…  
« - Ecoute, ma Lady… Je ne peux rien te dire sans dévoiler qui je suis réellement. »  
Le regard de Ladybug s'adoucit légèrement.  
« - Et ne serait-ce qu'envoyer un message à Alya pour qu'elle mette à jour le Ladyblog ? Je pense quand même que tu sais qui c'est, non ? »  
Chat Noir se raidit légèrement. Bien sûr qu'il savait qui était Alya. Mais il ne pouvait pas avouer que son meilleur ami sortait avec elle et qu'il la considérait comme une très bonne amie.  
Il glissa sa main gantée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et poussa un soupir.  
« - Je te l'ai dit, ma Lady, si je pouvais t'expliquer, je l'aurai fait. »  
La coccinelle émit un grognement et détourna la tête.  
« - Te rends-tu compte dans quel état j'ai été, quand j'ai vu que mon coéquipier, mon meilleur ami, n'était plus près de moi ? »  
« - Ma Lady… »  
« - Te rends-tu compte dans quel état tu m'as laissé durant ces trois années ? »  
Chat Noir poussa un soupir et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il chercha son regard, et se mordit les lèvres en voyant les yeux bleus remplis de larmes.  
Avec toute la douceur qu'il était capable, il lui passa un doigt pour enlever les larmes qui perlaient.  
« - Ne pleure pas, ma douce Lady, je t'assure que j'aurai aimé être près de toi… Et si un Akuma s'était décidé, j'aurai tout fait pour venir t'aider. »  
Ladybug ne répondit pas. Elle luttait contre les sanglots, colère, tristesse et joie mêlés. Elle hoqueta de plus belle lorsqu'elle sentit des bras puissants l'enlacer et l'attirer.  
 _Il sent bon…  
_ Quelque chose en elle se réveilla. Quelque chose qu'elle ne prendra conscience bien plus tard. Mais qui fit changer le regard vert de son chaton en prédateur pur.  
« - Ma Lady… »  
Elle ferma les yeux pour cacher ses larmes. Elle devait s'en aller, au plus vite. Pourquoi avait-elle suivi le conseil de Tikki et avait rejoint son coéquipier ?!  
Elle hoqueta à nouveau lorsqu'elle fut brutalement écrasée contre le muret et que des lèvres chaudes et avides s'emparèrent de sa bouche.  
Ce quelque chose se manifesta à nouveau et elle émit un gémissement. Elle en fit un second en sentant une langue avide se presser contre ses lèvres, cherchant à se glisser entre.  
Puis elle se laissa aller, fondant comme neige au soleil contre ses bras musclés. Il était de retour… Et les mots de Tikki prirent dans son esprit tout son sens.  
« _Tu retrouveras ton âme-sœur. »  
_ Alors qu'elle répondait avec une ardeur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas à ce baiser et qu'elle sentait l'une des mains de Chat Noir sur sa nuque, une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien vint les interrompre.  
« - Je sais pas si vous savez, mais il y a des hôtels pour ça ! »  
Chat Noir sursauta et se tourna immédiatement.  
Rena Rouge, qui jouait avec sa flûte d'un air amusé, et Carapace qui souriait également de toutes ses dents.  
Ladybug tourna vivement la tête, plus rouge qu'une tomate. Franchement, ses amis tombaient vraiment mal… et bien à la fois. Elle n'avait pas compté répondre à ce baiser, mais quelque chose en elle l'avait totalement retourné.  
« - Je vous revois plus tard. »  
Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de rester devant eux. Elle préférait s'enfuir.

Quelques instants plus tard, son téléphone vibra.  
 _Alya : Je crois que tu as des choses à m'avouer, toi…  
_ _Mari : Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît.  
_ Une fois revenue chez elle, elle jeta son téléphone sur son lit et se détransforma rapidement. Puis se glissa sous une douche absolument brûlante.  
Non seulement elle devait se calmer, mais elle avait besoin d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors de ce baiser. Et quoi avouer à Alya lorsqu'elles allaient se parler…


	2. King Kong

_**Bonjour !  
** **Voici le second chapitre, le troisième devant arriver incessament sous peu, et où on découvre un peu plus ce qui va arriver à nos héros... :D  
Samsam, merci pour ta review :  
Merci également pour les fav et suivi de la fic ! J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas.**_

 _ **L'idée des phéromones ne vient pas de moi ;) je l'ai repris car j'ai trouvé ça ... intéressant.  
De plus ce chapitre est un peu plus petit que le précédent, mais le super vilain battu, j'avais qu'une envie, en finir et passer à la suite. J'avoue que je suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, je pense que je le retravaillerai plus tard.  
Comme d'hab, MLB appartient à Thomas Astruc, pas à moi...  
Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : King Kong**

Alya poussa un soupir exaspéré et regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Des 4 amis, comme habituellement, Marinette était en retard.  
« - On va finir par rater la séance ! »  
« - Calme-toi, ma puce, elle va bien arriver. »  
Elle jeta un regard noir par-dessus ses lunettes à son petit ami et poussa un autre soupir, tout autant irrité.  
« - Ouais, bah tu m'excuseras, mais je supporte pas d'être en retard pour une séance. Les pubs, passe encore, mais la séance, non. »  
Adrien, qui était à ses côtés, se mit à rire alors que Nino lui caressait les reins d'une main. Les retrouvailles avaient été chaleureuses. Elle avait été ravie de revoir le jeune mannequin et lui avait posé énormément de questions sur ce qu'il avait fait durant ces trois ans.  
Lequel avait répondu de bonne grâce sauf sur une question. Il était resté étrangement silencieux.  
« - Alors, vos amours ? Comment vont-elles ? »  
« - Bien. » répondit brièvement Nino, un regard d'adoration pour la future journaliste.  
En peu de temps, ils s'étaient mis au courant de qui faisaient quoi. Alya faisait des études de journalisme – quoi d'étonnant ? - Nino était dans le monde de la musique et commençait, lentement mais sûrement, à se faire un nom en tant que DJ. Quand à Marinette… Alya avait haussé les épaules. « - Elle aura le plaisir de te dire ce qu'elle fait, mais bon tu connais Mari. »  
« - Laisse-moi deviner, monde de la mode ? »  
« - Bingo, mon cher. Elle ne lâche pas le morceau pour devenir une excellente styliste, même si elle se voit bien également créatrice de robe de mariées. Elle… »  
Adrien eut la surprise de voir Alya rougir et regarder Nino. Quelques instants après, il eut un immense sourire.  
« - Ho. Je vois. Félicitation à tous les deux ! »  
Nino se mit à rire.  
« - Je ne voyais pas mon futur enfant sans père... »  
« - On ne peut pas dire que vous fassiez dans la dentelle ! » se mit à rire Adrien.  
Il disait ça, mais il était ravi pour ses deux amis. Nino, il le savait, serait un père excellent, et connaissant l'amour d'Alya pour ses petites sœurs, elle serait une mère épatante. Bien que jeunes, tous deux avaient la tête sur les épaules et s'en sortiraient.  
« - Je suis vraiment ravi pour tous les deux, vous savez. »  
« - C'est Mari qui va me confectionner ma robe, car quand nous allons nous marier, je risque d'être énorme… »  
« - Tu n'en seras qu'à six mois, tu ne seras si énorme que ça ! »  
Alya se mit à rire alors que Nino lui bécotait le cou et Adrien se détourna, gêné.  
« - Et en… hm en parlant d'amour, Mari a quelqu'un ? »  
« - On peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle a quelqu'un. Elle a eu des copains, comme tout le monde. Mais elle est avec personne, surtout depuis qu'elle cherche à t'oublier. »  
« - Comment ça, elle cherche à m'oublier ? »  
Alya leva les yeux au ciel.  
« - Seigneur, Adrien… Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour toi durant toute notre scolarité ensemble, et quand tu as dû partir faire ta tournée, les quelques photos qui ont fuités de toi avec ces ravissants mannequins ont fini de lui briser le cœur. »  
« - Mais… je ne sortais pas avec ces filles ! Je… »  
Il se tut, digérant la nouvelle. Marinette, la jolie Marinette, la timide et douce jeune fille, amoureuse de lui. Et lui, aveuglé par Ladybug n'avait rien vu.  
« - C'est pour ça qu'elle bégayait ou qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bien faire des phrases quand elle était près de toi » continua Nino. « Elle n'arrivait pas à te parler de façon naturelle sans être très gênée… »  
« - Et quand on parle du loup… »  
Alya leva le bras et le secoua énergiquement. Au loin, une jolie silhouette courait pour les retrouver.  
« - Dé… Désolée du… du retard ! » Murmura Marinette, en essayant de retrouver son souffle. « Le … Le bus a eu…. Des problèmes… Voya… geur malade… »

Adrien ne réagit pas de suite en voyant la ravissante jeune femme devant lui. Si hier, en Chat Noir, son cœur avait raté un battement en voyant Ladybug, là, c'était sa respiration qui s'était coupé en voyant la créature de rêve devant lui.  
Une jeune femme aux longues jambes, mise en valeur par de superbes escarpins rouges à talons vertigineux – mais comment faisait-elle pour courir sans se tordre les chevilles avec ça ? – à la mini-jupe… Et il ne parlait même pas de cette chemise de la même couleur que ses chaussures qui mettait tellement bien en valeur sa poitrine. Elle lui sourit simplement et le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'arrêter.  
Marinette, bien que maquillée légèrement, avait mis en valeur ses yeux, ainsi que ses lèvres, d'un rouge vif. Ses cheveux, jadis attachés en couette étaient libre de toutes entrave et cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins. Elle avait simplement attaché, sur le côté droit de son visage, une petite pince à cheveux en forme de chat.  
« - Bonjour Adrien… » Murmura la jeune femme avant de se pencher pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue. « Ravie de te revoir… »  
« - Plaisir partagé, Mari. »  
Il avait dissimulé ses yeux derrière des lunettes noires, histoire que certains paparazzis ne le reconnaisse pas. Il avait tout le loisir ainsi d'observer Marinette, mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Alya.  
« - Hey, les amoureux. » fit-elle pour les ramener au monde réel, je vous rappelle qu'on a une séance à voir !  
Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent comme s'ils avaient été brûlés, et après avoir bafouillé tous les deux des excuses ainsi qu'un « On est pas amoureux ! » glapi(*) un peu trop fort par Marinette, se dirigèrent vers la salle.

 _(*) J'ai un tout petit doute sur la grammaire du mot, si quelqu'un peut me renseigner, je le remercie de tout cœur !_

* * *

Après le film, Adrien ne savait pas trop s'il devait tuer ou remercier Nino de l'avoir bloqué dans le fond de la rangée près de Marinette. Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait depuis qu'il avait revu la jolie brune. Quelque chose l'appelait en elle, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et il ne pouvait pas en parler à son kwami, ce dernier lui ayant longuement rappelé, au fil des années, que lui et les relations humaines, ce n'était clairement pas son truc. Mais qu'il était toujours présent pour l'écouter… S'il avait bien sûr du camembert ! Et en parler à Ladybug, après ce qu'il s'était passé hier entre eux… Non, certainement pas.  
Il l'avait embrassé.  
Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. D'un seul coup, quelque chose en la jeune femme lui avait totalement retourné la tête et il s'était laissé piloter par ses hormones. Pire, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé – mais pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé avant ?! – une sorte de déclic avait grondé en lui et il n'avait désiré qu'une seule chose : l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Et pour être tout à fait franc… A lui dans son lit.  
Et là, le fait d'avoir été près de Marinette, son parfum et quelque chose de plus… sensuel ? Une légère fragrance qui rendait fou ses sens.  
Puis la chaleur des mains de Marinette, lorsqu'elle lui avait effleuré sa propre main. Il sentait non loin de lui sa chaleur. Il devait respirer. Oui, respirer lentement, ça serait très bien…  
Non.  
Stop.  
C'était pire.  
La fragrance ne faisait que se faire sentir plus intensément.  
Penser à autre chose. En voilà une bonne idée.  
Puis il se rappela ce qu'avaient dit Alya et Nino, à propos de la demoiselle. Qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en couple avec Nathanaël… Plus… Du bon temps de temps en temps. Et que même si Marc ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil, ce dernier ne disait rien. Il tenait trop à Nathanaël.  
Une bouffée de jalousie lui étreignit le cœur, avant de se calmer. Il ne devait pas en vouloir à Marinette. Elle était belle, elle était célibataire, et il n'avait rien à dire sur ses relations. Après tout, n'était-il pas amoureux de Ladybug ?

Quoiqu'à ce sujet, il se posait également des questions. Le fait qu'il avait dû mettre au placard Chat Noir pendant trois années et se sevrer de sa lady lui avait fait posé pas mal de questions. S'il avait des nouvelles de ses amis, il n'en avait eu aucune de Ladybug. Certaines de Marinette parce qu'il demandait, mais sans plus.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri en dehors de la salle que tous se levèrent.

« - Mettons-nous à l'abri ! » hurla quelqu'un avant de les bousculer.  
Adrien suivit docilement ses amis, tout en cherchant comment leur fausser compagnie. Il n'allait tout de même pas se transformer là, devant eux, et leur dévoiler qui il était, tout de même !  
« - Je… Merde, j'ai oublié quelque chose sur ma chaise ! Je ne peux pas repartir si je n'ai pas mes clés ! »  
Nino acquiesça et cria quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, couvert par les hurlements des gens tout autour d'eux.  
Quelques instants plus tard, caché par les chaises de cinéma, il se transforma, coupant court à la plainte sourde de Plagg.

* * *

« - Il y avait longtemps… » Murmura Marinette dans son costume de Ladybug. « Etrange, tout de même… Adrien revient en France, et ce cher Papillon est de retour. Se pourrait-il… ? »  
Non.  
Non elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Même si Adrien était souvent absent, il avait été victime d'attaques du Papillon, donc elle savait que ce n'était pas lui.  
Elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle. L'Akumatisé, un jeune homme qui se prenait pour King Kong – quel choix de film, franchement ! – soulevait sans problème les voitures pour les jeter sur d'autres, en appelant, d'un hurlement puissant, le nom d'une jeune fille. Ladybug la retrouva non loin, tremblante de peur.  
« - Ladybug ! Oh… j'ai peur d'avoir fait une erreur ! J'ai repoussé Jérôme et… Je lui ai dit que tout était fini… Et voilà qu'il s'est changé en cet… ce…. Cette chose… je n'aurai jamais dû le repousser ! »  
La jeune femme pleurait et Ladybug lui caressa la joue pour la détendre.  
« - Non, vous avez bien fait si vous ne vous sentiez plus bien auprès de lui… Venez, je vais vous mettre à l'abri. »  
Elle la souleva sans peine dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'abri, avant de repartir avec son yo-yo vers le gorille. Elle eut la surprise de revoir son co-équipier qui, comme à son habitude, asticotait l'Akuma. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour s'apercevoir de la présence de sa coccinelle.  
« - Et voilà la plus belle ! »  
« - Pas le temps, chaton. Tu as une idée ? »

Si Chat Noir eut un instant de surprise, il reprit rapidement son sourire et évita avec grâce une voiture avant de se tourner légèrement vers sa partenaire.  
« - Oui, son collier je pense, c'est la seule chose qui jure avec tout le reste de son corps…  
Elle regarda le doigt pointé de son partenaire. En effet, le collier jurait, mais elle hésita. Elle grimaça, puis fit appel à son Lucky Charm.  
Encore plus étonnant, ce dernier fut… une ventouse.  
Rapidement, elle essaya de réfléchir à quoi ça allait lui servir avant de voir un éclair noir voler à côté de ses yeux.  
« - CHAT NOIR ! »  
La jeune femme fit un bond près de son compagnon. Les yeux verts étaient fermés, et la position qu'il avait prise indiquait qu'il avait pris un mauvais coup dans les côtes.  
Rapidement, elle sut quoi faire, et le petit papillon blanc s'envola rapidement.  
Au même moment, sa boucle d'oreille sonna. Chat Noir était sonné et il murmura son prénom.  
« - Je reviens, Chaton. Je dois me détransformer, mais je n'en ai pas pour long. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive ! »  
Il lui répondit quelque chose, mais elle n'en fit pas cas. Elle lança son yo-yo, s'envola, et chercha rapidement un endroit tranquille. Puis elle redonna un cookie à Tikki qui la regardait sans mot dire. Une fois le cookie avalé, la petite kwami murmura :  
« - Méfie-toi, Marinette… Tu vas te brûler à force de jouer avec le feu. »  
« - Mais de quoi tu parles, Tikki ? »  
« - Je parle de ton cœur. »

Tikki savait pertinemment qui se cachait sous le masque de Chat Noir. Elle l'avait bien deviné depuis des mois, bien avant qu'elle ne voit qui il n'était, lorsque Marinette et lui avait été enfermé par le Hibou Noir… Cela lui semblait si lointain… Cinq années.  
Elle voyait comment Marinette repoussait Chat Noir, malgré le fait qu'il était celui qui lui était destiné. Elle savait qu'ils se rapprocheraient, mais elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi la jeune femme avait toujours refusé de savoir qui il était.  
« - Et bien quoi mon cœur ? »  
Tikki leva les yeux au ciel.  
« - Marinette, je comprends bien qu'il est lié à Adrien mais… »  
« - Il était lié. J'ai fait une croix sur lui depuis longtemps, Tikki. Et maintenant, si tu permets, je vais retrouver Chat Noir, je m'inquiète comment il va. »  
Sans attendre sa réponse, la jeune femme se retransforma et jeta son yo-yo pour rejoindre au plus vite son coéquipier. Elle eut la surprise de le retrouver debout, en train de se masser les côtes.  
« - Ma Lady… Tu en as fini avec cet affreux ? »  
« - Oui… »  
Sa réponse fut plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et elle tendit le poing. Chat Noir tendit le sien avec un petit sourire et une fois fait, il attrapa la main de sa Lady pour déposer un léger baiser. Puis il repartit avec toute la grâce féline qui le caractérisait, son miraculous bipant à son tour.  
Ladybug le regarda partir avant de prendre conscience que si elle restait trop loin de ses amis, ils allaient se douter de quelque chose. Reprenant sa respiration un instant, son esprit dériva au baiser de Chat Noir, hier, et de la conversation – plutôt gênante – qu'elle avait eu ce matin, par texto, avec Alya. Elle avait tout fait pour éviter d'en parler, mais la jeune journaliste était têtue, et surtout inquiète pour sa meilleure amie.  
Alya était arrivé à la même conclusion que Tikki, et que Chat Noir lui avait sans doute volé la place qu'elle avait réservée à Adrien. Ce à quoi Marinette avait nié farouchement. Son cœur était libre…  
 _Alya : Que tu dis. Enfin, je suis là si tu as besoin. Et n'oublie pas que nous avons cinéma cet après-midi au Grand Rex avec Nino et Adrien…  
_ _Mari : Je n'oublie pas.  
_ Non, elle n'oubliait pas non plus comment Adrien l'avait détaillé, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut… Son regard s'attardant sur ses hanches puis sa poitrine. Elle avait eu peur de bégayer, comme avant. Puis elle s'était rappelé les photos, et elle avait agi avec lui comme s'il s'agissait de Nino. Et ça avait fonctionné.  
Mais son cœur, ce traitre !, s'était emballé dans sa poitrine. Un premier amour ne s'oublie jamais vraiment complètement, même quand on veut le ranger le plus loin possible, l'enfermer dans un coin qu'on n'ouvrira plus.  
Une bouffée de chaleur l'avait envahie et elle s'était mordillé les lèvres. Le mieux était d'agir naturellement. Puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Adrien n'était plus seul, selon les journaux.

Pendant un instant, elle eut envie d'éclaircir ce point avec le beau blond, mais après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires.  
Non, décidément, ce dont elle avait besoin, là tout de suite et immédiatement, c'était au choix, un bon bain chaud, et de doux bras masculins pour s'y perdre, afin de ne plus penser.


	3. Miroir, mon beau Miroir

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 3 ! L'histoire avance et on va bientôt entamer les choses sérieuses... :D  
Alors au début, je voulais faire un MariNoir, au final on a un LadyNoir x'D Ah je vous jure, les idées quand ça poppe...  
Bref, bonne lecture !  
Comme d'habitude, MLB appartient à T. Astruc, merci à lui :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois : Miroir, mon beau Miroir…**

Une semaine était passée, et les cours continuaient avec la rentrée. Chacun avait repris leurs activités, mais Marinette évitait comme la peste les rondes le soir. A vrai dire, elle ne se transformait que lorsqu'il y avait un Akuma, autrement, elle laissait faire ses coéquipiers.  
Elle savait que ce n'était pas très sympathique pour Alya, et un soir, ce fut Carapace qui toqua à la petite trappe. Surprise, la jeune femme lui ouvrit alors que Nino se détransformait et la regardait d'un air agacé.  
« - Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Mari ? »  
« - De quoi parles-tu ? »  
« - Je crois que tu vois très bien. On était d'accord ! Alya ne pourra pas éternellement faire les rondes, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »  
Marinette soupira et baissa la tête.  
« - Oui. Je sais. Mais… »  
« - Ecoute, Mari, si c'est le baiser avec Chat Noir, on échange, je fais les rondes avec lui et toi avec Alya tant qu'elle le peut encore. »  
Elle regarda le jeune DJ avec espoir.  
« - Tu peux ? »  
« - Si je te le dis. »  
La jeune femme le serra dans ses bras un bref instant.  
« - Merci Nino. »  
« - Allez, je repars, sinon Alya va m'arracher les yeux… »  
La jeune femme eut un sourire un peu triste. Elle aussi, souhaitait avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, ou du moins un peu plus qu'une ou deux heures par ci par là. Mais elle était fautive. Une fois Carapace parti, Tikki vint la voir et lui caressa la joue de ses petites pattes.  
« - Comment tu vas, Marinette ? »  
« - J'ai connu mieux, tu sais. »  
« - Oui, mais tu as aussi connu pire. Rappelles-toi comment tu étais lorsque Chat Noir avait disparu. Et maintenant qu'il est de retour, que tu lui as ouvert ton cœur, tu te replies… Ta timidité te perdra, Marinette. Ai un peu plus confiance en toi… Comme quand tu es Ladybug ! »  
La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Confiance en elle… Oui, quelque fois elle en avait, de la confiance. Mais rarement.  
Elle ne se laissait jamais aller autrement que sur le terrain. Le combat contre le King Kong lui avait fait comprendre que le combat et l'adrénaline lui avait atrocement manqué. Et que son coéquipier lui avait tout autant manqué.  
Elle poussa un soupir et se remit sur son lit. Des questions plein la tête, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'avait dit Tikki. Puis à sa situation amoureuse.

Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une situation… Elle avait une ou deux fois couché avec un garçon inconnu, et n'en avait finalement tiré aucun plaisir. Et plus le temps passait, plus les – peu de - fois qu'elle était avec Nathanaël, elle avait très clairement compris que son cœur était auprès de Marc. Elle s'était volontairement aveuglé tout ce temps pour éviter de souffrir, mais il était temps qu'elle fasse face. Il était temps qu'elle aille de l'avant… Et si son destin était d'être près de Chat Noir, alors il était temps qu'elle l'embrasse.

* * *

Dans son manoir, Gabriel Agreste caressa machinalement du bout des doigts une magnifique broche en forme de paon.  
« - Emilie… Je te retrouverai. Je te le promets. »  
« - Maître… » Murmura presque timidement Nooroo.  
« - Tu me dis que tu as senti à nouveau la présence du Miraculous de Chat Noir ? »  
« - Oui.»  
« - Bien. Très bien. »  
Nooroo secoua la tête tristement en regardant la jolie broche. Si seulement il pouvait retrouver sa moitié…  
« - Nooroo, transforme-moi ! »

Il eut un sourire mauvais. Cette jeune femme, là… Ça serait un excellent Akuma. Mais avant de s'occuper d'elle, il posa délicatement la broche non loin de lui.  
« - A nous deux. »

* * *

« - Non mais maintenant c'est pendant la nuit ? » grogna Marinette, mal réveillée et tout juste transformée. « Il ne dort jamais Papillon ? »  
« - Ca, ma Lady, il faudra qu'on lui demande lorsqu'on le trouvera. »  
Ladybug sourit doucement à Chat Noir. Pour une fois, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se dépêcher de trouver l'Akuma et se recoucher. Son coéquipier lui sourit, amusé. Il venait d'apprendre que sa Lady n'était pas du matin… Bon à savoir.  
Rapidement, ils trouvèrent le point faible de la jeune femme – comme le Marchand de Sable, dans l'oreiller qu'elle serrait contre elle – et Ladybug eut un soupir de soulagement. L'Akuma avait été très simple à purifier, comme si au final Papillon avait entendu son souhait qu'elle puisse se recoucher. Elle salua Chat Noir et se tourna pour s'en aller mais ce dernier lui attrapa doucement la main.  
« - Attend, ma Lady… Depuis notre baiser, tu ne me laisses plus t'approcher, pas plus que te parler. J'ai besoin de te parler, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire… »  
La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Oui, il avait raison et oui ils devaient se parler sur ce baiser. Elle serra la main gantée de noir et s'approcha de lui. Sans un mot, elle lui caressa la joue, et Chat Noir songea à quel point ces yeux azurés lui avaient manqué, pendant ces trois longues années. Consulter des images sur le Ladyblog était une chose, les voir en vrai était… Etait tellement mieux.  
« - Ma Lady… » Murmura le félin avant de caresser à son tour la joue. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça me donne envie de t'embrasser… »  
« - Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? » répliqua la jeune femme, toute envie de dormir envolée. « Tu n'as pas demandé, la première fois… »  
« - Miaoutch ! Ma Lady, je… Je… »  
« - Chhh… »  
Ladybug se leva sur la pointe des pieds – c'est qu'il avait sacrément grandi comparé à elle, le chaton ! – et l'embrassa délicatement. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de son compagnon alors que le baiser s'intensifiait.  
« - Chaton… »  
C'était étrange, cette sensation, ce baiser qui était presque sauvage, mais ce besoin qu'elle avait de se perdre dans les bras de son partenaire était plus fort que tout. Ses lèvres étaient douces, mais les baisers passionnés et désireux d'autres choses. D'un geste, il l'allongea sur le toit où ils avaient trouvés refuge juste après la défaite de l'Akuma et l'embrassa de plus belle. Ils s'arrêtaient quelques instants, histoire de reprendre leur souffle, ou de se regarder dans les yeux, mais reprenaient de plus belle quelques secondes après, trop avides de rattraper ce temps perdu.  
« - Ma Lady, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis sur moi… ? Je croyais que tu aimais un autre garçon. »  
« - Je l'ai aimé, Chat, je l'ai aimé. Mais j'ai décidé de tourner la page, et que mon cœur, partagé en deux, devait te revenir entièrement… Lui, c'était une chimère que je n'aurai jamais pu avoir, j'y ai cru de tout mon cœur. J'y ai cru trop longtemps, m'abandonnant bêtement. »  
Chat écoutait sa compagne, laissant ses griffes se perdre dans l'immensité noire bleutée de ses cheveux.  
« - Pour mon absence, ma Lady… »  
« - Non, ne me dis rien. Tu devais avoir tes raisons. »

Oui, il en avait, et il devait avouer que franchement, entre les deux, il aurait largement préféré rester à Paris, mais il n'était pas encore majeur à ce moment-là… Maintenant qu'il l'était et son contrat rempli, Adrien s'était offert le luxe d'un joli duplex, non loin du manoir de son père. Bon par contre, le styliste avait décidé qu'il devait être à la pointe de la technologie, et de la sécurité, mais Adrien avait volontiers accepté ces points. Avoir sa propre liberté était à ses yeux la plus belle des récompenses… Mais, pour être tout à fait franc, les baisers de sa Lady et son regard énamouré n'était pas mal non plus.  
« - Pourquoi tu ne veux pas savoir mon identité, ma Lady ? Tout serait si simple… »  
« - Et nous mettre tous les deux en danger ? Non, Chat, je préfère rester comme ça… Et puis, je ne sais pas du tout si je te plairais, sans le masque. »  
« - Pourquoi tu ne me plairais pas ? Avec ou sans tu restes ma Lady, tu sais. »  
« - Ce que je suis en Ladybug est l'antithèse de ce que je suis dans ma vie de tous les jours, Chaton. »  
La jeune femme sourit et lui caressa les lèvres du bout de ses doigts gantés. Elle semblait ailleurs. Cependant, elle se reprit en regardant le ciel. Il faisait sombre et froid.  
« - Je vais devoir y aller, mon Chaton. »  
Le jeune homme la regarda. La retenir ne servirait à rien, et elle avait raison, il était temps de rejoindre leurs lits respectifs.  
« - Reposes-toi bien, ma Lady. »  
Il la regarda s'éloigner et disparaître avant de pousser un soupir. Il devait avouer qu'il ne savait plus trop où il en était.  
Et une nouvelle fois, ses rêves s'en mêlèrent, le laissant haletant au réveil, déchiré entre deux femmes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Adrien était d'une humeur massacrante. Le peu de sommeil qu'il avait dans les jambes lui avait donné une migraine atroce. Cependant, il venait tout juste d'intégrer le lycée – que son père avait choisi, une autre des concessions accordées pour avoir sa liberté - et il ne voulait pas non plus ne pas se présenter.  
Il arriva en classe et eut la surprise de voir des têtes connues. Il fit un petit signe à Rose et Marinette, et s'installa au fond. Aujourd'hui, il ne désirait pas être dérangé.  
Plagg, qui s'agitait dans sa chemise, murmura de façon à ce que seul son protégé puisse l'entendre :  
« - Tu vas bien, Adrien ? Je te sens… perturbé. »  
« - Mauvaise nuit. »  
Le petit kwami n'insista pas. Malgré le nombre d'années qu'il avait vécu, il avait toujours un peu de mal avec certains sentiments humains. Bien sûr, il adorait Adrien, il l'avait dit lui-même, c'était le meilleur Chat Noir qu'il avait eu.  
Mais il savait également que son porteur avait souvent besoin de solitude de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.  
C'en était risible. Il s'était battu pour avoir sa liberté, pouvoir aller et venir tel qu'il le désirait, et ces derniers jours, il préférait rester seul et enfermé.  
Il savait que quelque chose s'était passé avec Ladybug, mais n'ayant aucun contact avec Tikki, il était incapable de savoir ce qui tracassait le jeune homme.  
Et lui en parler, c'était peine perdue, il se refermait comme une huître dès qu'il osait prononcer Ladybug.  
Pourtant, Plagg avait senti que son protégé s'était très légèrement détendu à la vue de Marinette. Le Kwami soupira. Pourquoi avaient-ils décidés de cacher leur identité ? C'était ridicule. Après tout, Ladybug savait qui était Carapace et Rena Rouge, et vice-versa. Alors pourquoi pas Adrien ?  
« - Tout cela me donne mal à la tête… » grogna le Kwami avant de se rouler en boule dans la poche.  
« - Hmm ? » répondit Adrien en écartant légèrement sa veste.

Plagg ne répondit pas, endormi. Adrien jeta un œil attendri à son kwami et essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les cours, qui ne le passionnaient pas vraiment. Le stylisme et lui, ça faisait vraiment deux…

* * *

Papillon sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il sentait... Il sentait la rancœur, la colère de cette jeune femme. Elle s'estimait trop ronde, et venait d'être rejetée par son petit ami. Une magnifique œuvre pour un Akuma de toute beauté. Il eut un sourire, lança son petit papillon devenu noir et attendit.

Élisabeth regarda une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir. Il lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune femme absolument magnifique, aux cheveux coiffés admirablement. Mais elle ne voyait que des joues poupines, un nez épaté immonde à ses yeux.  
Victime d'une dysmorphophobie, elle était une victime parfaite pour Papillon. La jeune femme, prise de sanglots, jeta son poing contre le miroir. Mal lui en prie... Si le miroir brisé lui montra plusieurs fois son reflet, un petit morceau s'incrusta dans sa peau. L'Akuma s'y glissa.  
 _« - Bonjour, Mirror... Je suis Papillon. Je peux te rendre plus belle et désirable que la plus belle des belles. Je peux te donner l'amour de celui qui te rejette. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu me rendes un tout petit service, rien du tout, tu verras. Tu vas certainement rencontrer Ladybug et Chat Noir. Il me faut leurs Miraculous. Amène-les-moi, et je t'offrirai ce que tu désires le plus au monde. »  
_ La jeune femme répondit calmement :  
« Tout ce que tu veux, Papillon. Je te les apporterai. »  
Une brume noire l'envahie, la transformant en Akuma. Elle regarda à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir, fit un sourire mauvais, et se concentra.  
Le piège était lancé… Il fallait attendre désormais, que les proies mordent à l'hameçon.

* * *

 _« - Gabriella ! »  
_ _Il prit le visage pâle entre ses griffes. Les yeux vitreux s'étaient ouverts quelques instants, et l'ombre d'un sourire était apparu sur le visage taché de sang de sa dulcinée. Il secoua la tête et la serra contre lui.  
_ _« - Non, Gabriella, réponds-moi, je suis là ! »  
_ _« - Ra… Raphaël… »  
_ _Un léger sourire, faible. Les lèvres étaient violettes et le corps agité de soubresauts. Elle avait craché du sang, tellement de sang… Elle leva la main.  
_ _« - Ra…prends… Mira… cocci… protè… Tik… »  
_ _« - GABRIELLA ! »  
_ _La main tendue vers lui retomba mollement, les yeux étaient clos. Un dernier léger soupir et Chat Noir attrapa le corps dans ses bras.  
_ _« - Gabriella, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...  
_ _Il garda dans son poing serré le Miraculous de la coccinelle. Avec celui qu'il possédait, il pouvait exaucer son souhait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce que voulait sa femme._

 _Gabriella…_

 _Il s'approcha du Grand Canal et jeta d'un geste brusque les deux boucles d'oreilles qui s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau trouble. Puis il attrapa sa propre bague, se détransformant. Oublié Plagg, oublié ce qu'il devait faire. Il voulait juste la rejoindre. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle.  
_ _Il fit quelques pas, histoire de ne pas trop s'éloigner, et envoya dans l'eau sa chevalière. Comme les boucles d'oreilles, elle glissa dans l'eau sombre, loin des mains avides de pouvoir.  
_ _Il se rapprocha du corps de sa coccinelle, et lui caressa les cheveux. Leurs familles ne voulaient pas les voir réunis ? Ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre ?  
_ _Il dégaina sa dague et se poignarda.  
_ _Un dernier soupir._

« - C'était quoi ça ?! »  
Adrien s'était relevé d'un coup sec sur son lit, trempé de sueur. C'était quoi ce rêve ? Il se leva, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain histoire de se donner un coup d'eau. Puis se regarda dans la glace.  
Il ne vit pas, alors qu'il se rafraichissait, le drôle de sourire que faisait son reflet dans le miroir…

Au même moment, Marinette avait poussé un hurlement. Tremblante dans son lit, elle serrait convulsivement la couette, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
« - Chérie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »  
La voix de sa mère ramena quelque peu Marinette à la raison et elle descendit de sa mezzanine pour rassurer sa mère.  
« - Rien maman, excuse-moi, c'était un mauvais rêve et… je vais juste boire un peu de lait chaud, tu peux te recoucher maman, ne t'en fais pas. »  
Sabine Cheng eut une grimace qui indiquait qu'elle n'en croyait rien. Mais elle était tellement habituée aux mouvements d'humeur de sa fille depuis trois ans qu'elle soupira.  
« - N'hésite pas à nous réveiller si tu as besoin, Marinette. »  
« - Je sais maman, ne t'en fais pas, mais je préfère que toi et papa vous vous reposiez. Demain vous ne travaillez pas et c'est une occasion en or de faire la grâce matinée… je te le promets, je bois juste un lait chaud au miel et je me recouche. Par chance, demain je commence à treize heures.»  
Sabine eut un hochement de tête. Il lui semblait que Marinette cherchait à se convaincre elle-même plutôt que sa mère.  
« - D'accord, d'accord ma chérie. Je te fais confiance. »  
Elle repartit dans la chambre où Tom l'attendait alors que Marinette se dirigeait vers la petite cuisine. Elle avait un drôle de goût en bouche, un arrière-goût doux-amer. Puis ce rêve… Que signifiait-il ?  
« - Marinette ! Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai pas vu dans la chambre, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! »  
« - Tikki… »  
Les grands yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes.  
« - Marinette, que ce passe-t-il ? Dis-moi… »  
La porteuse de la Coccinelle se remit à pleurer. Une fois un peu calmée avec les câlins de Tikki, elle tenta de lui expliquer, tant bien que mal, le rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait.  
Tikki se frotta le menton.  
« - Tu as eu … Un rêve d'une ancienne Ladybug et d'un ancien Chat Noir… »  
« - Mais ils sont… »  
« - Tu les connais sous le nom de Roméo et Juliette, Marinette. »  
« - H…ho… »

Tikki se détourna un instant.  
« - Des couples comme ça, comme eux je veux dire, il y en a eu très peu… Mais les âmes-sœurs sont quelques fois difficiles à cerner. Tout ce qui compte, Marinette, c'est que c'est toi, pas le passé, pas Gabriella et Raphaël, mais toi et A… Chat Noir. »  
La petite kwami s'était rattrapé juste à temps. Puis elle regarda l'heure.  
« - Marinette, tu ferai bien d'aller te reposer. Tu as une mine affreuse… »  
La jeune femme hocha la tête et eut un petit sourire triste. Quand elle passa devant un des miroirs qui ornaient le salon, elle eut en effet un hoquet en voyant son reflet aux grands yeux cernés.  
« - Je vais espérer dormir un peu plus que deux heures… » murmura-t-elle à Tikki, se dirigeant vers s chambre, alors que le reflet, dans son miroir, souriait telle le chat de Cheshire…


	4. L'ombre et la lumière

**Chapitre quatre : L'Ombre et la Lumière**

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres minces du Papillon. Il se sentait proche de la victoire, tellement proche ! Il avait vraiment bien choisi son Akuma, pour cette fois. Contrairement aux autres qui fonçaient tête baissés, celle-ci réfléchissait et ne s'était pas encore montré. Elle avait distillé pourtant des informations pour une attaque dans Paris, faisant également en sorte que Volpina soit de retour – ses pouvoirs d'illusions lui étant très utile. Mais il devait avouer que pour cette attaque, elle avait géré d'une main de maître.  
« - Bientôt ils seront miens. Je les aurai dans le creux de ma main ! »  
Il regarda par la fenêtre ouverte, se connectant brièvement à son Akuma. Mirror, dissimulée dans un miroir de poche, s'amusait des réactions des Parisiens lorsqu'ils croisaient un ou plusieurs des Akumas qui les avaient déjà attaqué. Son regard se posa sur un jeune adolescent. L'avantage de vivre dans le miroir faisait qu'elle voyait tout, dans tout Paris. Tout se reflétait, et elle pouvait manipuler ainsi à sa guise les reflets.  
« - Tu es intéressant… ! »  
Pour les gens autour de l'adolescent, c'était un garçon ordinaire, qui écoutait sa musique sur son portable. Pour l'Akuma, c'était le Marchand de Sable. Elle sortit de sa cachette et se présenta devant le jeune garçon. Ce dernier leva les yeux, surpris, en voyant du coin de l'œil un flash. S'il ouvrit les yeux pour crier, il n'en eut pas le temps. A sa place, se trouvait le Marchand de Sable qui se mit à rire et s'envola sur son oreiller.  
« - Très très bien joué, Mirror. Mais comment comptes-tu faire pour me ramener les Miraculous ? »  
« - Sois patient, cher Papillon. Je te les ai promis. Mais contrairement à d'autres, je préfère prendre mon temps pour planifier une attaque et être sûre de ce que je vais faire plutôt que foncer tête baissée et me faire avoir. Chat Noir et Ladybug sont bien trop dangereux, mais j'ai une petite idée de comment les avoir… »  
Papillon eut un mouvement de recul, surpris, en voyant ce que son Akuma avait mijoté. Puis un sourire s'étira de plus belle sur ses lèvres. Un sourire cruel. Oui, il sentait que pour cette fois, la victoire était proche.  
Très proche.  
Mais au fond de lui, il préférait ne pas faire de plan sur la comète. Plus d'une fois il pensait être vainqueur, et Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient retourné la situation à leurs avantages.  
Il se détransforma et, satisfait, alla vaquer à ses occupations en tant que Gabriel Agreste.

* * *

Alya était dans un état second. Elle sortit d'un immeuble, les yeux légèrement rougis, puis s'arrêta un instant. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un… Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle appréciait le quartier Montsouris pour son parc non loin, mais aujourd'hui, la beauté du secteur la laissait de marbre. Son cœur était en miettes. Comment allait-elle faire pour annoncer ça… ?  
Se mordant les lèvres, elle tapota un texto à sa meilleure amie, lui demandant de la rejoindre au parc.  
 _Mari : Je termine mes cours et je te rejoins pour manger si tu veux. J'ai encore une heure, ça va aller ?  
_ _Alya : Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'irai au café en attendant.  
_ _Mari : Ça va ?  
_ _Alya : Je préfère t'en parler de vive voix.  
_ _Mari : Tu me fais peur, Alya ! C'est vis-à-vis de Nino ?  
_ _Alya : Non ma belle. Je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure.  
_ La jeune journaliste se mordit les lèvres, attristée. Si seulement cette journée n'avait jamais eu lieu !  
Elle alla s'installer non loin du parc, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle n'avait foi à rien, ce matin, et même le chant des oiseaux ne la réconfortait pas.  
Comment en parler ? Comment mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait ?  
Impossible.  
Elle essuya une nouvelle fois ses yeux et nettoya ses lunettes. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que tout passe, ou s'enfoncer dans son lit, un gros plaid bien chaud autour d'elle et se mettre une ou deux séries comiques pour lui changer les idées.  
Alya continua de ruminer ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un hurlement dans le jardin. Elle se leva, les sens en alerte, avant qu'elle n'entende une voix chantonner « Le marchand de sable est passé… »  
Elle frissonna. Ce n'était pas le moment.  
Ses sens de journaliste reprirent le dessus, et elle envoya rapidement un message à Marinette et Nino, avant d'aller se cacher pour se transformer.

* * *

Marinette se mordit les lèvres en entendant la voix du Marchand de Sable. Elle l'avait pourtant battu ! Alors pourquoi il était de retour, celui-là ?  
Quoique il n'y avait aucune règle qui ne permît à Papillon de redonner vie à ses anciens Akuma, même si du coup elle et ses co-équipiers savaient comment les éliminer facilement. Elle se glissa dans un immeuble, où il y eut un éclair rouge, et quelques instants plus tard, Ladybug lançait son yo-yo vers les toits pour rejoindre Alya et défaire – une nouvelle fois – le Marchand.  
Elle fit attention à ce qu'aucun grain de sable maudit ne la touche, cette fois. Merci, ça lui avait bien suffi la première fois ! Mais elle avait grandi, et ses peurs étaient désormais différentes pour autant, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y faire face.  
Mais étrangement, lorsqu'elle se mit à la recherche de l'Akumatisé, elle n'en trouva aucune trace. Juste les gens en train d'hurler contre des cauchemars qu'eux seuls devaient voir.  
Elle reçut sur son yo-yo un appel d'Alya.  
« - Rena ? »  
« - Viens vite à Cité Universitaire, y'a du grabuge. Et tente de joindre Chat Noir, moi je n'y arrive pas. »  
« - J'arrive. »  
Elle tenta d'appeler le félin, mais sans grand succès. La jeune femme pesta un bref instant et lança son yo-yo, histoire de rejoindre sa meilleure amie au plus vite.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, n'ayant toujours aucune nouvelle de son co-équipier, elle lui laissa un message, priant intérieurement qu'il arrive au plus vite.  
En arrivant à la Cité, elle s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans savoir quoi exactement, ses sens étaient aux aguets et tout son être lui disait d'être prudente. Elle avait beau être courageuse et avoir l'habitude de se battre, une petite voix au fond d'elle-même lui criait de rester sur le qui-vive.  
« - Chat, où te trouves-tu ! » siffla la jeune femme en se mordant les lèvres.  
Pourtant, elle ne voyait rien. Personne non plus, d'ailleurs. Pas un cri, pas un chat, le silence le plus total, que ça soit à Cité Universitaire ou le parc Montsouris non loin.  
Elle entra dans le parc et ressentit à nouveau ce frisson de peur.  
Oui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait peur.  
« - Chat, s'il te plaît… » Gémit la coccinelle. « Ou te trouves-tu ?! »  
« - Je m'appelle pas Chat Noir, mais moi, je suis là… » Chantonna une voix juste au-dessus d'elle.  
Ses sens en alertes, Ladybug recula légèrement, tournoyant son yoyo et leva la tête. L'Akuma, car elle en était certaine, c'en était un, la regardait avec un grand sourire amusé. C'était visiblement une jeune femme, vêtue de miroirs, et qui possédait une tiare faite que de miroirs brisés.  
« - Dans le genre glauque, tu te poses là, dans tes vêtements… » Fit Ladybug, essayant de ne pas montrer le stress dans lequel elle était, et dans une pique que même Chat Noir n'aurait pas renié.  
« - Ne t'en fais pas pour mes vêtements, Ladybug… Toi par contre, quel vilain goût que cette affreuse tenue ! »  
Elle émit un sourire amusé et bougea légèrement. Toujours sur la défensive, Ladybug fit à nouveau tournoyer son yoyo, de façon à ce qu'il agisse comme un bouclier devant elle. Mais l'Akuma ne bougea pas. Elle souriait, et Ladybug frissonna. Lorsqu'un éclair l'aveugla quelques instants, elle eut un mouvement de recul.  
« - Prends ça comme un cadeau, chère Ladybug, car bientôt, ton Miraculous sera à moi… »  
« - Cause toujours ! »

La lumière se fit plus forte et la coccinelle dut se protéger les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Plus personne. Ou presque… En entendant un rire cristallin, la jeune femme se tourna et sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

* * *

Adrien poussa un nouveau soupir. Coincé par une séance photo, il avait bien entendu qu'il y avait une attaque, mais il n'avait aucune excuse pour s'absenter, pas sans mettre la puce à l'oreille de quelqu'un. Le jeune homme s'en voulait de laisser celle qu'il aimait coincée avec l'Akuma… Mais comment faire autrement ?  
« - Adrien ? » fit son photographe, d'un air mécontent. « Que t'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ? Tu es totalement absent et tu fais poteau. »  
Le blond fit un geste de la main.  
« - Je n'ai pas très bien dormi... » Mentit-il effrontément. « Je ne suis pas très en forme, et du coup je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. »  
Sa fausse excuse convainquit pourtant son photographe attitré qui poussa un soupir.  
« - Autant arrêter pour aujourd'hui, de toute façon. Nous n'arriverons à rien. Je vais tenter de faire quelques choses avec le peu que nous avons fait, mais je ne suis pas certain que ça doit de la très haute qualité. Je te les enverrai ainsi qu'à ton père. »  
« - Ah euh... non non, pas la peine pour mon père ! Je... Si elles sont si nulles, envoie-les-moi uniquement. Ça m'ira. »  
Le photographe réfléchit un bref instant. Certes, c'était Gabriel Agreste qui payait son loyer – et plus encore vu son salaire – mais il n'avait pas non plus envie que son mannequin fétiche se retrouve dans un état proche de la loque si son père lui faisait des remontrances.  
« - Très bien. Je te les enverrai qu'à toi alors. Mais je ne te promets pas qu'elles soient bien. »  
« - T'inquiète pas, Marius, je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi de les avoir, même si elles sont ratées à nos yeux. »  
Le photographe leva les yeux au ciel sans rien dire et laissa Adrien partir se changer. Ce dernier courut dans ses affaires et attrapa son téléphone. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il y avait bien des Akuma qui perturbaient le calme apparent de Paris.  
Il disparut rapidement dans un coin sombre, ayant dissimulé ses affaires, comme si Adrien Agreste avait quitté le local.  
« - Plagg ! »  
Le Kwami grogna et sortit du manteau du jeune homme, les poils tout ébouriffés.  
« - Quoi, que se passe-t'il ? Ho... »  
Le petit chat noir leva les yeux au ciel alors que son protégé murmurait la phrase de transformation.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il se glissa dehors. Quelque chose en lui hurlait d'appeler sa Lady. Qu'elle était en danger. Qu'il fallait la rejoindre immédiatement. Prenant son bâton, il tenta de la contacter, une première, puis une seconde fois, sans résultat. La troisième fut la bonne, mais il fut surpris de ne pas voir son visage. Au contraire, il voyait un petit lac artificiel et deux cygnes, mais pas sa Lady.  
« - Ladybug ? »  
« - Je suis là, Chaton, viens me rejoindre au Parc Montsouris, s'il te plaît. Il y a un Akuma et je préfère que tu sois présent. »  
« - Je suis à tes ordres, ma Lady. »  
Il bondit sur un toit et s'y dirigea le plus rapidement possible.

Alors que Chat Noir se dirigeait vers le piège tendu, la jeune femme qui avait répondu à Chat Noir rejeta une mèche de cheveux en arrière.  
« - C'en est presque trop facile… N'est-ce pas, ma chère ? »

A peine arrivé au parc que Chat Noir sentit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Tout était trop calme. Pas un seul chant d'oiseau, pas de cris d'enfants, de gens qui parlaient... Juste ce léger bruit...  
Qui ressemblait à un rire cristallin, mais également le bruit d'un petit grelot qu'on agite.  
Sur ses gardes, il regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien, juste ce parc tranquille. Bon, trop tranquille.  
Un léger bruit sur sa droite le fit se tourner, et il recula d'un pas.  
« - Qui es-tu ? »  
« - La question serrrrrait plutôt « où se trouve ta douce Ladybug... ? »  
Le nouveau venu devant Chat Noir avait un très léger accent, de l'est, sans doute, mais sa tenue et son physique n'était pas inconnu au détenteur du Chat. Physiquement, Chat Noir reconnaissait très bien. La tenue, bien que différente, ne laissait aucun doute. Mais la chevelure de nuit, attachée grossièrement par un élastique, et les mèches qui dissimulaient les yeux ne lui ressemblaient en rien.  
« - Tu es... Chat... Noir ? » Murmura doucement Chat Noir.  
« - Tout comme toi tu l'es, il me semble. » renifla dédaigneusement son vis-à-vis. « Mais j'ai une mission, et si je veux rrrrentrer chez moi avec ma femme, il va nous falloir ton Mirrrrraculous. »  
« - Ta femme ? Et pas question que je te donne quoi que ce soit. »  
Le second Chat Noir eut un sourire froid.  
« - Ça, c'est ce que nous verrrrons, vilain matou... »  
Il fit un bond vers la droite, se dirigeant immédiatement vers un cri que Chat Noir reconnut. C'était la voix de sa Lady. Il se mit à le suivre sans hésiter.  
Son double était plutôt agile et Chat Noir mettait à rude épreuve ses muscles qui commençaient à devenir douloureux, à force de sauter de branche en branche telle une panthère. Mais de savoir que sa Lady était en danger lui donnait plus de force et d'agilité, comme s'il n'en avait jamais eu assez.  
Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de Ladybug, il sut d'office qu'il avait fait une erreur. Ce n'était pas « sa » Lady devant lui.

* * *

Ladybug se sentait absolument nulle. Depuis toutes ces années, elle avait toujours fait attention à ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle avait toujours observé méticuleusement les supervilains, histoire de toujours pouvoir éviter au mieux leurs attaques, ou bien au contraire contre-attaquer immédiatement. Mais là, l'effet de surprise de Mirror avait été le plus fort.  
Se retrouver devant son propre double avait été la faute irréparable, et voilà qu'elle était emprisonnée comme une pure débutante.  
Elle regarda un bref instant son « reflet », même si elle ne savait pas trop comment la nommer. Elle était aussi blonde qu'elle-même avait les cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude, lumineux, légèrement bridés, tout comme elle. Mais son costume était différent. Elle portait un justaucorps, tout comme elle, en une pièce, mais dans son dos se trouvait une sorte de petite cape qui se divisait en deux, comme des ailes. Son Yo-yo se trouvait non à sa hanche, mais autour de sa taille, comme une ceinture. Et pour finir, son masque était plus court que le sien. Les couleurs également. Sur elle, la priorité était au rouge, avec les points noirs. Le costume de son reflet était noir avec des points rouges. Et dans ses cheveux, des mèches rouges et noires tranchaient sur la peau pâle.  
Elle se mordit les lèvres et eut de nouveau un hoquet de surprise en voyant la silhouette qui enlaça son reflet et l'embrassa amoureusement dans le cou.  
 _Chat... Chat Noir... Non, c'est le Chat Noir de mon reflet... De mon double.  
_ Un Chat Noir tout aussi musclé que le sien. Aux traits nets, mâchoire plutôt carrée, mais harmonieuse. Mais sa tenue était différente du sien. Son pantalon était plutôt taille basse, et il avait une chemise ouverte en V. Son grelot était retenu par un lien en cuir. Il possédait également une _vraie_ queue, qui se balançait à chacun de ses mouvements… Tout comme les oreilles, qui remuaient de temps en temps, étaient plus larges, placées sur des cheveux d'un noir bleutés, mi- longs, attachés en une sorte de queue de cheval lâche. Mais le plus surprenant pour elle, c'était les yeux qu'il possédait. Des yeux félins, bien sûr, amusés, mais d'un bleu turquoise assez surprenant.  
Les pupilles étrécies, il s'approcha d'elle et eut un reniflement amusé.  
« - Ainsi, c'est ça, ta copie ? » dit-il de façon moqueuse. « Elle ne t'arrrrrrive pas vraiment à la cheville, ma Lady. »  
Le reflet blond de Ladybug eut un sourire amusé.  
« - Je pense qu'on s'amusera d'autant plus quand son Chat Noir va arriver, mon Chaton. » 

* * *

_**Voici le 4ème chapitre, un peu plus court que les précédents, mais plus je le travaillais, moins je l'aimais. L'heure des révélations approche... (héhéhé...)**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews, votre lecture, ça n'a l'air de rien mais ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça plait! :D  
Le cinquième chapitre sera peut être un peu long à arriver, rien de grave, mais comme c'est le W-E, je ne peux pas écrire comme je le désire :)  
A bientôt !**_


	5. Identités

**_Bonjour ! Nous voici ici pour le cinquième chapitre (déjà ?!). Et ... Non je vous laisse découvrir.  
_** ** _Comme d'habitude, Miraculous appartient à Thomas Astruc, que je remercie de tout coeur pour cette série._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Identités**

Adrien, sous son masque de Chat Noir, commençait à fatiguer. Le couple devant lui était tout autant agile qu'il l'était avec sa Lady. Il ne voulait pas utiliser son cataclysme, et de toute façon, en était incapable. Sa Lady étant prisonnière, son but premier était de la soustraire aux doubles. Mais ceux-ci semblaient deviner le moindre de ses mouvements, et il fut rapidement à bout de souffle, comme son vis-à-vis aux cheveux noirs.  
Mais il n'avait pas prévu l'attaque de la vis-à-vis de sa Lady. Cette dernière, profitant que son partenaire s'occupe de Chat Noir, avait attrapé son bâton et s'était glissé, telle une ombre, derrière lui. Elle l'assomma d'un geste sec.  
Ce fut le trou noir pour Adrien.  
Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était tenu par son vis-à-vis.  
« - Lâche-moi ! »  
« - Certainement pas. Tu as quelque chose qui m'interrrrresse… »  
« - Et je ne pense pas » fit la Ladybug sombre « que j'utilise mon cataclysme sur ta jolie partenaire… Ça serait dommage d'abimer un si joli visage… »  
Chat Noir ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans mot dire. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas envie de faire de jeux de mots ou d'asticoter ses adversaires. Ils étaient puissants, à deux, et terriblement dangereux. Il releva la tête en entendant un « bip ».  
Les boucles d'oreilles de sa Lady.  
Chat Noir grimaça. Comment faire pour sauver sa coéquipière et sa peau ? Il avait beau chercher, remuer dans tous les sens, il n'avait aucune idée qui lui venait. Habituellement, dans leur duo, c'était Ladybug qui était le cerveau. Là, elle était non loin de lui, entravée par un immense fil de yo-yo. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, emmêlant ses longs cheveux, et regardait, désespérée, Chat Noir.  
La Ladybug noire tendit alors la main vers le Miraculous de la Création, et Chat Noir siffla de colère.  
« - Non ! » hurla désespérément la représentante de la Coccinelle.  
Elle suivit du regard la main gantée de noir et de rouge s'approcher de ses oreilles. Elle tendit le cou en arrière, le plus possible, essayant de l'éviter…  
« - Non ! » hurla à son tour Chat Noir, qui se débattit comme un beau diable, relâchant légèrement la poigne de son vis-à-vis.  
Mais ce dernier fit un léger sourire en coin et se positionna dos à dos à sa coccinelle pour la protéger.  
« - Prends-lui, ma douce. Je ne rrrrisque pas de le garder encore trrrrès longtemps… »  
« - D'accord. »  
Un léger bruit se fit entendre, au moment où la coccinelle noire attrapait une des boucles d'oreilles. Puis un bouclier vert fit relâcher la pression, libérant Chat Noir.  
« - Merci Carapace ! »  
« - A ton service ! »  
« - Ladybug, va-t'en ! »  
Chat Noir tourna la tête vers Rena Rouge. Cette dernière occupait la coccinelle noire, alors que Carapace s'occupait du Chat entièrement Noir.  
Chat, voyant que sa Lady était recroquevillée, le visage dissimulé, l'attrapa dans ses bras et s'enfuit.  
Rena se prit un mauvais coup dans le ventre et se retrouva contre un arbre. Gémissant, elle se releva alors que la Coccinelle noire s'enfuyait. Carapace, ayant vu ce qui était arrivé à sa fiancée, courut la rejoindre, laissant le champ libre au Chat entièrement Noir pour s'enfuir également.  
« - Rena, ma douce, ça va ? »  
Rena hocha simplement la tête à l'affirmative. Non, ça n'allait pas du tout, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Le coup que la Ladybug lui avait donné avait été extrêmement violent et elle cherchait encore sa respiration. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle.  
Personne.  
« - Détransformation… »  
Nino et Alya reprirent leurs formes civiles et le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras.  
« - Tu es folle, tu aurais dû m'attendre ! »  
« - Nino, je suis journaliste, des coups dans ce genre, j'aurai pu en prendre n'importe quand ! »  
« - Tu es enceinte, bondieu ! »  
A ces mots Alya baissa simplement le regard.  
« - Il va falloir qu'on passe le relais à quelqu'un d'autre, chérie. Je suis sûr que Maître Fu ou Marinette vont bien trouver quelqu'un qui sera aussi douée que toi. »  
Alya hocha la tête, alors que Nino regarda tout autour de lui.« - J'espère que Chat Noir a réussi à mettre Mari en sécurité… »  
« - J'espère aussi. »

* * *

Chat Noir avait couru, sauté, aussi vite que possible, gardant sa Lady dans ses bras. Il avait couru sans réel but, jusqu'à s'apercevoir qu'il était arrivé près de chez lui. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et se glissa dans la maison. Il s'approcha de son lit et lui embrassa le haut du crâne… Avant de s'apercevoir que sa Lady n'était plus en tenue.  
« - Ma Lady ? »  
Ladybug gardait la tête baissée, remerciant par là même ses longs cheveux qui faisaient barrière et qui dissimulait son identité.  
« - Oui, Chaton ? »  
« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit… ? »  
« - A quoi ça servirait… ? Au moins elle n'a pas le Miraculous au complet. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai plus Tikki… »  
La voix de la jeune femme était triste, brisée.  
« - Je ne peux même plus me transformer… »  
« - Regarde-moi, ma Lady… »  
« - Je ne peux pas. Tu te rappelles, on doit garder nos identités secrètes… »  
« - Et tu penses vraiment que le Papillon peut vraiment retourner ton identité contre moi ? »

Le chaton sortait les griffes… Elle poussa un soupir triste.  
« - Tu risques d'être déçu… Ou pire, me rejeter… »  
« - Cesses de dire des bêtises, ma Lady. Regarde-moi… »  
Elle releva lentement la tête. Chat Noir prit délicatement entre ses griffes une mèche de cheveux noirs, attendant patiemment. Mais il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant le visage devant lui. Ce visage, il le connaissait parfaitement bien. Il avait été si aveugle ? Sa Lady était… Marinette ?  
« - M… Marinette ? Princesse ?! »  
Elle lui fit un sourire triste, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Elle semblait si triste, perdue, depuis qu'elle n'avait plus son Miraculous. Ce n'était pas la première fois bien sûr qu'il la voyait si démunie, mais il comprenait mieux certaines choses.  
Marinette.  
Marinette était Ladybug.  
Il saisissait mieux pourquoi elle avait dit qu'elle était la totale antithèse de ce qu'elle était en superhéroïne. Mais à ses yeux, avec ou sans masque, elle était sa coéquipière, sa moitié, quelque part. Son âme-sœur. Ça, il en était certain.  
Il lui caressa tendrement le cou et elle leva la tête vers lui.  
« - Tu dois être déçu, non ? »  
« - Déçu de quoi, ma Lady ? »  
« - Je ne suis qu'une fille comme les autres, sauf si tu ajoutes le fait que je suis d'une maladresse maladive… »  
Il eut un sourire tendre et caressa les longs cheveux.  
« - Cesse de dire des bêtises, Mari. Tu es une jeune femme sublime, et crois-tu vraiment que mes sentiments pour toi ont changés parce que tu es Ladybug ? Ou plus exactement, que derrière la timide Mari se cache Ladybug ? Non, Buginette. »  
La jeune femme fit un sourire mais il n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Elle se sentait tellement démunie, sans Tikki.  
Tikki… Dire qu'elle était aux prises de ses reflets et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Qu'elle avait hurlé en voyant Tikki disparaître dans la boucle d'oreille que tenait l'autre Ladybug…  
La jeune femme retint un nouveau sanglot.  
« - Si tu as besoin de pleurer, Princesse, pleure. »  
La jeune femme releva un visage aux yeux rougis.  
« - Non, ça va…»  
« - Hmm... »  
« - Je… Je peux te demander un… Câlin ? »  
Marinette avait demandé ça d'une voix quasiment inaudible, et seule l'ouïe surdéveloppée de Chat Noir put entendre ses mots. Il eut un sourire attendri. Cette fille le faisait totalement fondre. Elle était tellement mignonne. Il s'installa mieux sur le lit et l'attrapa contre lui, continuant les arabesques dans son dos.  
« - Mais ?! »  
« - Qui a-t-il, ma Princesse ? »  
« - Tu ronronnes ! »  
« - N'est-ce pas ce que font les chats ? » répliqua t'il d'un ton taquin. « C'est puuuurfect, non ? » (Admirez le jeu de mot idiot...)  
Elle eut un sourire amusée qu'elle perdit presque aussitôt.  
« - Maintenant, tu sais qui je suis… »  
« - Et toi ? Tu as envie de savoir qui je suis ? »  
« - Je… »  
La jeune femme hésita. Devait-elle vraiment savoir ? Voulait-elle savoir ?  
Après tout, Chat Noir lui avait ravi son cœur, il était son compagnon et son coéquipier. Voulait-elle prendre le risque de savoir qui se cachait sous ce masque ? A qui appartenaient ces yeux verts ?  
Elle fit une petite moue et commença à paniquer.  
« - Mais si je te connais, et qu'on se déteste, ou pire, qu'on se connait pas du tout et que… Hmm ! »  
Chat Noir avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassait tendrement. Il y mettait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour sa Lady, la frayeur qu'il avait eu quand elle avait été attaquée, le besoin primaire de la protéger. Ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était Chat.  
Dans la tête de Marinette, les pensées fusaient à mille à l'heure. Oui, elle tenait beaucoup à Chat Noir. Mais est-ce qu'elle était prête à savoir qui il était ? Etait-il un inconnu ? Quelqu'un de proche ? Elle rompit le baiser en caressant tendrement les cheveux blonds, laissant ses doigts s'aventurer vers les oreilles de cuir qu'elle gratouilla à la base. Le ronronnement s'intensifia et elle eut un demi-sourire triste. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle appréciait ce moment de tendresse avec son Chat Noir, mais l'heure n'était ni aux câlins ni aux bisous… Elle devait récupérer son Miraculous, et par la même occasion Tikki.  
« - Chaton… Je… Non. Pas pour le moment. »  
Un instant de silence.  
« - Je respecte ta décision ma Lady. Quand tu voudras savoir, n'hésite pas. Je m'exécuterai. En attendant, veux-tu te reposer un peu ? Il fait nuit, et je ne veux pas te savoir dehors avec les super vilains qui traînent… Je te promets de rester sage, quitte à dormir roulé en boule contre tes jambes comme le gentil matou que je suis.  
A nouveau, malgré ses soucis et sa tristesse, Marinette fit un sourire. Décidément, il savait comment la réconforter, que ça soit par les mots ou par les gestes. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation, puis accepta.  
« - Mais comment tu vas faire pour toi, Chat ? »  
« - Ne t'en fais pas… Je te promets de rester sage. »  
Elle finit par acquiescer et demanda où était la salle de bain, histoire de se rafraîchir un peu avant de se reposer. Chat Noir lui montra, et alors qu'elle s'enfermait, se détransforma un instant. Plagg tomba dans ses mains et lui jeta un regard sombre.  
« - Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »  
« - On ne peut plus sûr… Après tout, c'est Marinette. »  
Plagg poussa un soupir et mangea la part de camembert qu'Adrien lui tendait.  
« - Ouais, justement. Faut savoir ce que tu veux, petit. »  
Adrien tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain, sans vraiment la voir.  
« - Je sais. Je suis décidé depuis que je la connais, tu te souviens ? »  
« - A la différence que tu n'aimais qu'un fantôme. Et dois-je te rappeler Del… »  
« - Plagg, s'il te plaît, tais-toi. »  
« - Plagg ? » fit une voix féminine derrière lui. « Ravie de te revoir ! »  
Lequel vola jusqu'à Marinette et lui fit un sourire.  
« - Moi de même. Un petit morceau ? »  
La jeune femme sourit avant de secouer doucement la tête.  
« - Non, je te remercie, je sais que tu en es fan… »  
Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers Adrien, qui était toujours de dos, avant d'aller l'enlacer doucement.  
« - Merci d'être là, Chaton, merci de me protéger… »  
Le blond posa simplement ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme. Il se pencha légèrement, pour éteindre la lumière, restant dans une douce pénombre. Ainsi, ses traits étaient dissimulés et son identité protégé.  
Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers le canapé, Marinette lui attrapa la main en douceur.  
« - Non, tu as un grand lit, viens avec moi… Je te promets également d'être sage. »  
Il fit un sourire et la suivit.  
« - Attends un instant, je vais juste enfiler quelque chose de … plus confortable. »  
A ces mots, la jeune femme rougit violemment.  
Ho bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle allait dormir avec un garçon, mais la manière dont il l'avait susurré… Sa peau, sa chaleur ne la laissait franchement pas indifférente. Pour être tout à fait franche, Chat Noir lui avait toujours fait de l'effet. Mais elle avait longtemps refusé de l'admettre, aveuglée par son amour pour Adrien – vive les amours à sens unique, pensait-elle – et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il revint auprès d'elle qu'elle avait pris pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle se coucha rapidement, essayant de réprimer la vive chaleur qui envahissait son visage. Lorsqu'elle sentit le lit s'affaisser, elle chercha de la main celle de son coéquipier. Elle sentait la chaleur que son corps dégageait, ainsi qu'un léger parfum. Elle se crispa légèrement, inquiète à l'idée de se coller de trop à son Chat… Et déraper.  
Il devait lire dans ses pensées car il l'attrapa et la colla contre lui, la faisant se crisper de plus belle.  
« - Je t'ai promis que je resterai sage » fit-il doucement. « Laisse-moi au moins t'offrir mes bras pour te réconforter.  
La jeune femme se détendit imperceptiblement, et le sommeil la gagna plus rapidement qu'elle n'aurait pensée…

Adrien, de son côté, était torturé. Sa Lady, Marinette ? Cette ravissante jeune femme qu'il avait connu adolescente, qui avait toutes les peines à lui aligner deux mots correctement mais qui lui avait toujours souri tendrement, qui avait toujours été sa complice dans les sorties à 4 avec Nino et Alya… Cette ravissante créature juchée sur des talons, aux jambes sublimées par sa tenue et aux courbes qui l'attiraient… ?  
Le jeune homme réfléchit longuement aux sentiments qu'il portait aux deux jeunes femmes qui lui avaient fait plus d'effet que toutes celles qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le Destin, avec un grand D, qui lui offrait ce cadeau ? Plagg lui disait souvent qu'être Chat Noir, c'était aussi la malchance et la tristesse, mais il n'était pas d'accord. Pour lui, les chats noirs avaient toujours été symbole de chance, de liberté. Une liberté qu'il avait dû mettre de côté pendant trois ans, à travailler auprès de son père, à essayer d'oublier Ladybug… Marinette avec une autre. Mais rien à faire, il avait sa petite coccinelle dans la peau, et maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, rien, ni personne ne pourrait lui prendre. Et en parlant de sa coccinelle, son corps était parfaitement accordé au sien…

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il sombra à son tour dans le sommeil, serrant Marinette contre lui.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste poussa un soupir exaspéré. Sa nouvelle collection n'avançait pas aussi vite qu'il aurait voulu. Ses stylistes faisaient n'importe quoi, et bien qu'il ait expliqué de long en large et en travers ce qu'il désirait, le résultat était très très loin de ce qu'il escomptait. Il se massa un bref instant les tempes. Il ne voulait pas lâcher. Il aurait les Miraculous, et avec Mirror, cela semblait bien parti. Mieux encore, cet akumatisé était d'une puissance incroyable, tant la rage et la colère que la jeune femme ressentait étaient élevées.  
Après un appel où il se retint de dire ce qu'il pensait à ses stylistes en chef, il décida d'aller voir où ça en était côté Mirror.  
Après un bref appel à Nathalie, lui conseillant de prendre ses appels et d'indiquer qu'il était indisponible, il se dirigea vers sa salle spéciale.  
Sombre, froide, seule les papillons d'un blanc éclatant, au sol, et le coussin d'un violet profond, dans un coin, où se reposait Nooroo. Mais étrangement, le petit kwami n'était pas sur son coussin.  
« - Nooroo ? »  
« - Il n'est pas là, il se repose pour l'instant… » fit une voix féminine dans l'ombre.  
Gabriel se figea. Non, cette voix… Ce n'était pas possible.  
Lorsque sa fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant la lumière apparaître dans la pièce, le froid et sombre styliste en perdit ses mots.  
« - Tu… Tu es… »  
« - Devant toi, oui. »  
L'homme se reprit rapidement.  
« - Qui me dit que tu n'es pas une illusion de Volpina ? Elle est très douée pour ça. »  
« - Touche-moi, tu le sauras. Mais je ne suis pas une illusion. »  
« - Tu es là… »  
En une enjambée, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui. Ce parfum… Oui, c'était elle. Ce n'était pas une illusion, c'était une réalité.

 _Je suis vilaine, vous devez vous poser pas mal de questions, maintenant ;) Vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez des réponses dans les chapitres à venir. A bientôt !_


	6. Révélations

**Miraculous ne m'appartient pas, vous connaissez la rengaine, merci Thomas Astruc ; Delilah m'appartient en revanche...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Révélations**

Un rayon de soleil chatouilla le nez de Marinette, qui était confortablement blottie contre le torse de Chat Noir. Elle s'étira doucement, bailla. Elle était au chaud, elle était bien, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle avait dormi d'un sommeil tranquille. Mieux, elle se sentait… comblée. Pourtant, ils avaient simplement dormi l'un contre l'autre. Chat Noir avait été, comme il l'avait dit, un véritable gentleman. Sa chaleur avait été réconfortante… Et Plagg les avait laissé tranquille, dormant non loin d'eux. Elle entendait sa légère respiration, parfois un petit ronflement…  
En pensant à Plagg, automatiquement ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Tikki. Où était sa kwami ? Bloquée dans sa boucle d'oreille unique ? Ou au contraire, dans les mains de leurs doubles maléfiques ? A cette pensée, de nouvelles larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Elle devait rester courageuse, elle devait rester positive. Chat Noir l'avait dit hier, ils feraient tout ce qui est possible pour qu'elle retrouve à la fois Tikki et sa boucle.  
En sentant sa compagne d'infortune bouger, Chat Noir poussa un soupir et enfouit en partie son visage dans l'oreiller. Ce n'était pas évident, vu qu'il était sur le dos, mais il émit un bref ronronnement en sentant Marinette se serrer à nouveau contre lui. La jeune femme se frotta les yeux, avant de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Chez Chat Noir ! Et… Dans son lit.  
Si Alya apprenait ça ! Sans doute que son instinct de journaliste reprendrait le dessus et la bombarderai de questions… Y compris certaines embarrassantes !  
A cette idée, les joues de Marinette se teintèrent de rouge. Chat connaissait sa véritable identité, et il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Au contraire, il l'avait câliné, consolé, fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Il avait été près d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux, lui murmurant de douces choses…  
Marinette leva légèrement la tête. Elle ne voyait pas le haut du visage de son partenaire, mais voyait simplement ses lèvres. Elle soupira, avant de tendre la main vers la bouche tentatrice. Elle les caressa d'un doigt… Et se figea en voyant Chat Noir bouger légèrement. Son visage, bien qu'endormi, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Et même si les yeux verts étaient pour l'instant fermés, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche en un « O » surpris.  
Elle aurait pensé à tout le monde, mais certainement pas à _lui._ Surtout pas _lui_!  
D'un seul coup, tout se fit clair dans son esprit. La disparition de Chat Noir, qui coïncidait étrangement avec celle d'Adrien. Le retour de Chat Noir, avec Adrien. Et pour cause.  
Et dire qu'elle avait repoussé un nombre incalculable de fois cet idiot de Chat parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'Adrien, sans savoir qu'en réalité c'était celui qu'elle aimait qui se cachait sous ce masque !  
La tête lui tourna.  
Chat Noir était Adrien.  
Adrien Agreste.  
Rien que ça.  
Le monde était petit…  
Puis elle se reprit. Elle entendait presque Tikki lui dire « _Et alors c'est Adrien ? Je t'avais dit que tu retrouverais ton âme-sœur, non ? N'est-ce pas bien qu'au final, les deux hommes que tu aimes soient réuni en un ? »  
_ Plagg s'approcha du couple dans le lit, et Marinette lui fit signe de venir près d'elle. Elle caressa doucement le petit Dieu de la Destruction qui émit également un ronronnement de plaisir.  
« - Je suis désolée Plagg, je n'ai pas de camembert… »  
« - Tu peux en trouver dans le tiroir non loin… » fit une voix endormie. « Il adore m'embêter au réveil pour avoir sa part… »  
Marinette se figea, avant de baisser le nez.  
« - Ma Lady ? »  
« - Bonjour, Chat… »  
Le jeune homme bailla et lui caressa le dos, avant de mettre un bras sur ses yeux, dissimulant en partie son identité.  
« - Tu as bien dormi ? »  
« - Oui, merci. »  
Marinette frissonna en sentant la caresse, mais plus encore en sentant une bosse reconnaissable qui pulsait contre sa jambe. Elle poussa un léger soupir de bien-être et s'appuya sur son coude pour voler un baiser à Adrien.  
Le baiser, au début, était sage et doux. Mais rapidement, les hormones de Marinette se réveillèrent et la jeune femme intensifia le baiser. Elle n'était plus que désir et amour pour cet homme qui lui avait tant manqué… Et c'était visiblement le cas pour lui également, car il la serra de plus belle. La jeune femme s'installa sur lui et rompit doucement le baiser. Elle prit son bras qui dissimulait ses traits et le poussa doucement.  
« - Tu es sûre, ma Lady ? »  
Sa voix était douce mais emprunte d'inquiétude, et Marinette comprenait cette peur. Ne l'avait-elle pas ressenti également lorsqu'il l'avait vu sans son masque ?  
« - Oui… Adrien. »  
« - Tu… »  
« - J'ai levé la tête avant que tu ne mettes ton bras sur ton visage… Je suis désolée. »  
Il ouvrit les yeux et elle fut surprise de la tendresse qu'elle pouvait y lire.  
« - Pourquoi désolée ? On n'a plus à se cacher… Tu sais qui je suis désormais. Et je peux rester auprès de ma Lady pour l'aider. »  
La jeune femme lui caressa la joue et retint la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle aurait le temps plus tard. Là, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était Adrien.  
Plagg, qui était non loin, poussa un soupir légèrement dégoûté et s'éloigna du lit des deux amants. Il sentait qu'il était sans doute de trop et il avait que trop assisté à ce genre de « retrouvailles »…  
Marinette poussa un soupir de ravissement alors que les lèvres du blond couraient dans son cou. Il caressait avec ardeur son dos et les reins, descendant de plus en plus vers ses fesses. En un coup de rein, il fut sur elle, continuant de la caresser et lui mordiller les lèvres. La jeune femme se laissait faire avec ravissement. Même dans ses rêves, ça n'allait pas aussi loin, ce n'était pas aussi bon. Il lui jeta un regard, lui demandant implicitement d'enlever ses vêtements et son sourire répondit pour elle. Il commença à la déshabiller, doucement, tendrement. Il s'arrêta un bref instant, les yeux émerveillés par ce qu'il voyait. Marinette était encore plus belle nue que dans son imagination. Elle était sublime.  
« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça me gêne ! »  
« - Pourquoi ? Tu es belle, j'ai le droit de t'admirer, ma Lady. »  
Le rose de ses joues changea pour une belle couleur cramoisie. Le blond continua ses caresses et ses baisers et allait descendre les dessous de sa belle lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il grogna, s'excusa du regard auprès de Marinette et attrapa son téléphone.  
La jeune femme le vit changer de visage, et il répondit rapidement, quittant le lit pour s'éloigner afin d'être tranquille, mais le ton – et le prénom – qu'il utilisa comme bonjour indiqua à la franco-chinoise que c'était quelqu'un qui avait sûrement été proche de lui.  
« - Delilah ? »

* * *

Le blond avait frémi en entendant la voix féminine au bout du fil. Delilah… S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il doutait de revoir un jour, c'était bien elle ! Il continua la conversation en anglais, pour ne pas inquiéter Marinette. Elle n'avait peut-être pas les oreilles de Chat Noir, mais elle pouvait avoir l'oreille très fine si elle le désirait…  
 _« - Comment vas-tu, Adrien ? »  
_ « - Que veux-tu ? »  
 _« - Oh quelle voix froide et impersonnelle ! Je t'ai entendu beaucoup plus tendre avec moi… »  
_ « - Arrête, tu sais bien que ce temps est révolu. »  
Du coin de l'œil, il vit Marinette s'agiter, inquiète. Il fit un petit geste de la main pour lui dire que c'était rien et sortit de la chambre. Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, il colla son téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille pour préparer à sa Lady un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, tout en répondant avec froideur à la jeune femme au téléphone.  
 _« - Si tu le voulais, Adrien, tu n'aurai qu'un mot à me dire, une phrase, et je serai là. »  
_ Le blond ne répondit pas de suite. Leur liaison avait duré une année. Elle était une top-modèle, mais ils étaient restés extrêmement discrets. Pas une seule fois les journaux à potins n'avaient réussi à arracher une photo d'eux ensembles hors podium ou lorsqu'ils posaient pour les nombreuses publicités.  
C'était _**le**_ couple vedette de l'Amérique, que tous voulaient voir ensemble, mais qui restait, aux yeux des américains, qu'un simple rêve.  
Pourtant, en privé, Adrien laissait son côté Chat Noir ressortir en étant particulièrement passionné. Mais au fond de son cœur, même s'il « aimait » Delilah, ce n'était pas sa petite Coccinelle, et plus que jamais, elle lui manquait…  
 _« - Adrien ? Tu es toujours là ? »  
_ La voix rauque de la jeune femme le sortit de sa rêverie et il acquiesça.  
« - Oui, oui. Donc que veux-tu ? »  
 _« - Oh, je t'ai déjà entendu plus passionné, tu sais. Surtout au lit… »  
_ « - Viens-en au fait, s'il te plaît, Del. »  
Elle eut un petit rire de gorge qui lui donna des frissons. Malgré les deux ans qui étaient passés, il se souvenait que trop bien de ce rire, qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle voulait l'exciter, l'énerver ou attirer son attention.  
 _« - Très bien, très bien… Ton père m'a convaincu de venir défiler en France pour sa nouvelle collection Femme. Et comme tu es son mannequin fétiche pour sa collection Homme, et bien me voilà. Je t'avoue qu'au début, j'ai refusé. Je… Je me souviens encore de comment nous nous sommes quitté… »  
_ « Moi aussi… » Pensa amèrement Adrien, avant de tripoter, machinalement, l'élastique de son boxer. Il effleura la peau tatouée en dessous. Ça lui était venu deux jours après leur rupture, qui avait été particulièrement rude, violente. Ho ni en mots ni en gestes, mais ils avaient compris, l'un et l'autre, qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus que du physique. Si de son côté Delilah était bel et bien tombé amoureuse d'Adrien, elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'il fuyait. Soit que cette personne lui avait broyé le cœur, soit parce qu'elle ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments. Par amour, elle avait préféré en rester là. Plutôt que de se jeter à corps perdu dans la boisson ou le sexe, comme certains des autres mannequins, il avait poussé la porte d'un tatoueur et lui avait demandé une coccinelle. Ce dernier, étonné, avait réfléchi à ce qui pourrait être le plus adéquate pour le jeune mannequin. Au final, il avait choisi une version tribale, simple et épurée, qui lui avait de suite plu. Il l'avait fait à la naissance de l'aine, de façon à ce que personne ne le voit. Même ses conquêtes d'une nuit ne l'avait jamais vu nu, et il évitait ainsi toute discussion sur l'origine de ce tatouage.  
 _« - Mais ton père sait être très… persuasif quand il le souhaite… Enfin ça je pense que tu le sais. »  
_ Oh que oui il le savait, et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il comptait quitter ce métier dès qu'il pouvait. Il devait terminer son contrat et il serait libre… Et encore mieux. Libre auprès de la femme qu'il aimait.  
« - Je sais, oui, Del. Mais encore ? Il t'a menacé ou promis quoi pour que tu acceptes ? »  
Il sentit nettement la jeune femme hésiter à répondre.  
« - Delilah. »  
 _« - Je… »  
_ « - Ecoute, je sais pertinemment qu'il travaille sur une collection particulière, il m'a rien dit de plus. Alors viens-en au fait. »  
 _« - Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est dans mon contrat. Si je t'en parle, je perds tout. Et quand je dis tout, c'est réellement tout. Donc je serai…_ Motus et bouche cousue » termina la jeune femme en français, avec un accent ravissant.  
« - Ecoute, Del, je dois te laisser. » répondit Adrien, mécontent, se promettant de parler dès que possible avec son père de cette histoire, et en voyant Marinette approcher de lui, des questions pleins les yeux. « Je te rappellerai plus tard. »  
 _« - Laisse-moi deviner, encore une de tes jolies petites conquêtes d'une nuit ? »  
_ « - Pas tes oignons. » grogna le blond avant de raccrocher, entendant le rire clair de son interlocutrice.

* * *

Marinette quant à elle avait bien compris que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire qui parlait avec son Chaton et que ladite personne avait certainement dû compter pour lui. Elle ressentit malgré tout une pointe de jalousie lui serrer le cœur, avant de se mettre des claques mentales. Adrien ne lui appartenait pas, et elle-même n'avait rien à dire. Elle avait tenté de l'oublier dans d'autres bras masculins, mais sans résultat. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être jalouse. Puis ce qui était au passé appartenait au passé.

Après avoir raccroché, Adrien fit un sourire chaleureux à Marinette et s'approcha pour lui embrasser délicatement le front.  
« - Tu as bien dormi ? »  
« - O… Oui, je te remercie. »  
« - Désires-tu boire quelque chose ? Café ? Thé ? Peut-être chocolat ? » Continua-t'il, taquin, se rappelant des soirées pyjama où, en tout bien tout honneurs, ils étaient ensembles chez Nino ou chez Alya. Si les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient discrètement dans le même lit, Marinette et Adrien restaient sagement dans leur lit… L'une avec ses rêves d'Adrien, l'autre avec ses rêves de Ladybug.  
« - Je ne bois plus de chocolat depuis longtemps ! » s'indigna Marinette. « Mais si tu me proposes un café, je ne suis pas contre. »  
Le jeune homme lui sourit et prépara le petit déjeuner, avant de s'installer sur le bar. Le silence s'installa entre eux, et les deux jeunes gens n'osaient pas revenir sur ce qu'il s'était passé avant que le téléphone d'Adrien ne les sépare.  
« - Tu as un appartement superbe… » Finit par dire Marinette, tentant de briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre eux.  
« - Ah oui… merci… » Répondit Adrien avant de se frotter la nuque, gêné.  
Certaines choses ne changeaient pas… Les tics non plus. La jeune femme gigotait inconfortablement sur sa chaise, laissant sa jambe remuer nerveusement.  
Etrangement, Plagg était invisible depuis leur câlin. Sans doute le petit dieu savait qu'ils avaient certainement beaucoup de choses à se dire et qu'il devait les laisser en tête-à-tête. Il avait beau ne pas être très doué avec les humains, il savait quand même repérer certains besoins. Et en cet instant, il savait que son protégé ainsi que celle de Tikki devaient se parler.  
Tikki… Il avait beau dire, sa petite Sucrette lui manquait. Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir sa moitié près de lui. Bon, il se consolait avec cette magnifique part de camembert bien coulant… Hmmm… Il n'y avait quasi rien de mieux que ce camembert !

* * *

 _Trois jours plus tard_

Nino regardait sa fiancée, le regard mêlé de tristesse et de colère. Il ne savait absolument pas comment gérer les sentiments confus qui se mélangeaient en lui. Alya le regardait tristement, allongée sur le lit d'hôpital. Elle se sentait fatiguée. Pire, la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Nino la veille l'avait totalement vidée. Elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à empêcher son fiancé de courir chez Maître Fu pour lui rendre les Miraculous. Et ce n'était guère mieux vis-à-vis de Marinette, qu'il estimait responsable. Il lui avait envoyé un texto rageur, et s'était enfermé dans une pièce pour hurler tout son soûl.  
La jeune métis avait tenté de lui parler lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée de son opération, mais sans résultat. Il n'écoutait pas.  
Alors elle prit le parti d'attendre… Seulement, elle espérait que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps.

* * *

 _ **Désolée, ce chapitre n'apprend pas grand-chose de neuf pour l'instant. J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour cette fanfic, plus ou moins… agréables pour nos héros (et vilains ! ne les oublions pas !), mais si je continuais ce chapitre, il aurait été certes TRES long, mais vous l'auriez attendu vraiment un bon moment. J'ai préféré le couper.**_

 _ **Ho et pas besoin de me dire que sur le coup, Nino est super OOC, mais je pense que sa colère est légitime ! p**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	7. Changements

_**Bonjour ! Voici comme promis le chapitre 7. Plus court, certes, mais j'ai vraiment eu un purée de blocage d'écriture sur ce passage. Je l'ai toujours, d'ailleurs, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire intéragir les personnages comme je le souhaiterais vraiment.  
On approche de la fin, doucement, mais sûrement... **_

_**Sinon vous connaissez la rengaine, personnages de MLB à Thomas Astruc, merci à lui !**_

 _ **Edit du 3 Décembre 2018 : En me relisant (et en étant sur le chapitre 8) je me suis aperçue que j'ai fais une boulette avec l'âge de Sarah, la fille de Delilah. J'ai donc corrigé (c'est mieux ^^).**_

* * *

 **Chapitre sept : Changements**

Des gémissements doux, le bruit des draps de soie froissés… des murmures échangés. Puis le bruit d'une douche.

La jeune femme dans le lit s'étira paresseusement. Comme c'était bon, après tant d'années de solitude, de retrouver de la chaleur et de la passion ! Elle frotta ses yeux et attendit patiemment que son compagnon quitte la salle de bain pour y prendre sa place. Soupirant de plaisir, elle laissa l'eau chaude courir sur ses muscles. Ça aussi, cela faisait du bien… Se détendre sous l'eau après l'amour.

Une fois lavée, elle sortit de la douche, s'enroula dans une serviette moelleuse et retourna auprès de son amant. Comme à son habitude, ce dernier était en pleine discussion, et vu le ton qu'il utilisait, son interlocuteur avait certainement dû dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû…

Patiemment, elle attendit qu'il ait terminé pour lui effleurer les doigts. Il lui jeta un regard qui semblait froid, mais qu'elle connaissait bien. Il avait beau être un _control freak_ , il n'avait pas pu contrôler ses pulsions envers elle. Et elle ne regrettait pas.

Au contraire.

Elle lui fit un sourire et lui caressa à nouveau les doigts. Elle ne pouvait guère sortir sans attirer l'attention, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait déambuler tranquillement dans le manoir. Gabriel lui avait expliqué que seule Nathalie et quelques autres étaient présents.

« - Emilie ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Gabriel et le regarda longuement.

« - Oui ? »

« - Rien. J'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire. »

Elle n'en crut rien. Le porteur du Papillon était tout sauf quelqu'un qui oubliait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais elle-même n'avait-elle pas des secrets ?

« - Je ne bougerai pas ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que je ne peux pas sortir, je cours trop de risque. »

L'homme devant elle la serra dans ses bras, poussant un soupir. Sous ses airs froids et glacials, il était plutôt quelqu'un de volcanique. Mais il détestait perdre le contrôle. Et son Akuma avait réussi, par un magistral tour de force, à lui offrir quelque chose qui disparaîtrait lorsqu'il aurait les deux Miraculous principaux dans les mains. Et ce n'était pas spécialement quelque chose qui lui faisait plaisir. Cette Emilie était différente de la sienne, douce et calme, gentille et attentionnée. Elle était… Comme lui. Froide en apparence, mais tout autant volcanique, tout autant imprévisible et dangereuse. S'il était dangereux sous le Papillon, elle l'était sans doute plus sous le masque du Paon.

Il devait garder un œil sur elle.

Gabriel lui embrassa le bout des doigts.

« - Je dois aller travailler. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin, Nathalie a toute ma confiance. »

Elle le regarda partir et son sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure. Elle effleura du bout des doigts son propre Miraculous, la broche du paon, près de son cœur. Elle aussi, savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce monde au final était bien plus agréable que le sien.

* * *

Dans un café, Marinette ruminait les paroles de Maître Fu. La discussion, qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt ne l'avait guère avancée, et pire encore. Elle se sentait exclue. Elle se sentait abandonnée. Le grand Maître avait bien compris l'état mental de la jeune femme, mais il avait refusé tout net de lui prêter un autre Miraculous. Surtout quand elle possédait encore une des boucles d'oreilles.

 _« Les Dieux savent ce qu'il peut se passer si tu mélanges plusieurs Miraculous, Ladybug »_ lui avait-il argué. « _Je ne veux pas courir ce risque. »_

 _« Maître, j'ai besoin d'un Miraculous pour récupérer Tikki ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir me protéger et abuser de la confiance et des pouvoirs de Chat Noir uniquement. J'ai… j'ai besoin d'être sur le terrain ! On me l'a prise, j'ai besoin de la reprendre, je vous ramènerai le Miraculous après. Je ne vous ai jamais déçu que je sache ! Pourquoi ne pas vouloir m'aider ?! »_

 _« - Je viens de te le dire. »_

 _Le vieux maître avait reposé sa tasse de thé et regardait la jeune femme qui fulminait._

 _« - Nous en avons fini. »_

 _C'était la première fois qu'il la congédiait ainsi. Il lui avait lancé un regard froid et la jeune femme était repartie sans même terminer son thé, sans non plus dire au revoir._

Des émotions totalement contradictoires se battaient en elle.

La vengeance. La colère. La tristesse. Et une envie folle de taper tout ce qui bougeait. Elle ne se rendit pas compte du petit Akuma qui voletait autour d'elle. Et tant bien même qu'elle y aurait fait attention, elle n'aurait malheureusement pas pu le repousser.

Ce fut un jeune homme qui s'installa devant elle, qui fit fuir le papillon noir.

« - J'n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un ici. » grogna la jeune femme.

« - Peut-être… Ou peut-être pas. »

Le jeune homme avait une voix rauque, chaude et Marinette leva légèrement la tête, les yeux cachés par sa frange. Elle put à loisir détailler le nouveau venu, et elle dut s'avouer qu'elle n'était pas déçue… Il avait des cheveux courts plaqués en arrière d'un noir intense. Ses trais étaient réguliers, indéniablement masculins. Il était grand. Bien plus grand qu'elle. Mais ce qui la frappa, comme la première fois d'ailleurs qu'elle avait détaillé Adrien, c'était son regard. Un regard d'un bleu intense, chaud. Un regard qui quand tu le fixais, te promettait mille et une luxures.

« - Je vois pas en quoi tu peux m'aider. »

Il prit le temps de s'assoir et sortit une petite boite noire. Puis il la fit glisser lentement vers Marinette, deux doigts posés sur la boîte.

« - Je pense pouvoir t'aider avec ceci. »

Cette fois-ci, Marinette leva clairement la tête pour le regarder. Elle était méfiante.

« - Qui es-tu ? »

« - Konrad. » fit simplement le nouveau venu.

« - Qui es-tu vraiment. »

« - Je viens de te le dire. »

« - A d'autres. Tu n'es clairement pas akumatisé, tu n'as pas cherché à faire du mal, et tu n'as pas hurlé que tu voulais récupérer les Miraculous de Chat Noir et Ladybug. Néanmoins, je ne te connais pas. Tu me présentes une boîte qui peut contenir tout et n'importe quoi dedans, en me disant que tu peux m'aider et que ce que je désire est dedans. Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes désirs ? »

Le jeune homme posa son poing contre sa joue, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« - Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Tu es âgée de 20 ans, bientôt 21. Tu cherches à devenir une célèbre styliste, et tu as un style qui est déjà bien à toi. Tu es… étais ? Amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste, rejeton du célèbre styliste, et accessoirement mannequin. Maladroite, tu es généreuse, gentille, le cœur pur. Tu es également… » _Il baissa légèrement la voix histoire que seule Marinette l'entende_ « la porteuse du Miraculous de la création. Veux-tu que je continue ? »

Il laissa la jeune femme digérer la nouvelle, et bougea légèrement le poing qu'il avait laissé contre sa joue. Puis il le plaça au centre de la table, montrant une étrange bague à son majeur.

« - A ton avis, qu'est-ce ? »

« - Qu'en sais-je ? »

Cette fois, le dénommé Konrad se mit à rire clairement.

« - Ah, Marinette, tu es tellement rigolote ! Dommage qu' _il_ ne te ressemble pas, je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu s'amuser toi et moi… Mais je sais que ton cœur appartient à ton Chat Noir. Et il est sans doute aussi jaloux et possessif que peut l'être un chat mâle… Quoique je me demande… Si ça ne serait pas amusant de l'asticoter un peu…»

La jeune femme se leva, clairement agacée du petit jeu.

« - Ecoute, Konrad, ou qui que tu sois. Dis à ta copine Volpina que si c'est une revanche qu'elle veut envers Ladybug, elle peut être ravie, elle l'a eu. »

« - Ouvre la boîte, avant de t'en aller, non ? A moins que tu ne préfères que je ne l'ouvre pour toi ? »

Ce jeune homme tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il était arrogant, moqueur, l'humiliait clairement, et tentait, par des moyens plus ou moins détournés, de la charmer. Elle détestait ça. Ce Konrad lui faisait penser à Adrien quand il avait le masque de Chat Noir, mais en version beaucoup, beaucoup plus cynique.

« - Ouvre la, beauté… Je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Elle poussa un soupir, agacée.

« - Tu ne me laisseras pas partir si je ne l'ouvres pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Konrad fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« - Tu comprends vite ! »

La franco-chinoise se rassit, un air grognon plaqué sur le visage. Mais au fond d'elle, la curiosité la démangeait. Que pouvait-il y avoir dans cette boîte, qu'il lui offrait ainsi ?

Elle attrapa la petite boîte, se prépara à l'ouvrir, mais releva la tête avant de le faire.

« - Juste une question. Tu ne me proposes pas cette boîte comme ça, pour le plaisir. En général, c'est donnant donnant. Alors que veux-tu en échange ? »

« - Aide-moi à obtenir ce que je veux. »

« - Et que veux-tu ? »

« - Ca, c'est mon petit secreeeet ! » fit-il d'un ton de conspiration, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Marinette soupira de plus belle, agacée. Ce Konrad lui faisait vraiment penser à Adrien sous le masque de Chat Noir, excepté qu'il lui vrillait les nerfs.

Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Maître Fu ne lui avait offert aucune alternative pour sauver Tikki et récupérer son Miraculous. Au début, elle avait pensé « emprunter » avec l'accord de leurs porteurs bien sûr soit celui d'Alya, soit celui de Chloé. Sauf que sa meilleure amie n'était pas joignable, et que Chloé, bien qu'elle se soit « rabibochée » et que son caractère se soit légèrement adouci, restait Chloé et que Pollen avait du mal à accepter une autre _reine_ que Chloé.

Ne restait que Maître Fu, qui avait refusé.

Ou Adrien.

Sauf qu'elle ne se voyait pas sous les traits de Chat Noir. Mais alors pas du tout. Et très franchement, sous les traits de Rena ou de Queen Bee non plus. En réalité, elle ne se voyait qu'en Ladybug. Depuis le temps qu'elle avait Tikki auprès d'elle, qu'elle portait le costume rouge à pois, elle ne se voyait pas autrement. Mais voilà. Tikki n'était pas là, une de ses boucles d'oreilles étaient portée « disparue », et Marinette avait besoin d'aide, quoiqu'elle en dise.

« - Alors ? Tu te décides ? »

« - Je réfléchissais. »

Konrad se glissa à ses côtés et l'enlaça soudainement, faisant se raidir la jeune femme.

« - Lâche-moi. »

« - Si tu ouvres cette boîte, je le fais ! »

Elle se raidit de plus belle.

« - Je vais l'ouvrir, ta foutue boîte, mais laisse-moi et cesse de tripoter mes cheveux ! »

Son ton avait grimpé un peu trop dans les aiguës et Konrad la lâcha aussitôt, le même sourire amusé plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il regarda tout autour de lui et soudain, une petite boule d'un noir bleuté apparut entre eux. Les grands yeux bleus se fixèrent dans ceux de Marinette et le kwami sourit.

« - Bonjour, porteuse de la Création. »

« - Je… Ho. Ho merde. »

* * *

Adrien se dirigeait d'un pas plus ou moins léger au rendez-vous qu'avait fixé son père. Peu de temps après l'appel de Delilah, c'était son illustre géniteur qui l'avait contacté et lui avait demandé – non, ordonné – de venir le voir. Qu'il avait une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer, et que cela concernait aussi bien le mannequin vedette femme que lui.

Il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Delilah, et dans son esprit, tout se mélangeait. Où se serait-il dirigé avec Marinette, s'il n'avait pas répondu à l'appel de Delilah ? Aurait-il osé ? Après tout, la jeune femme était absolument consentante… Et comme ça, elle avait été amoureuse de lui. A première vue, sauf s'il se trompait, elle l'était toujours. Quoique… Elle s'était peut être laissé aller dans le feu de l'action, le besoin de se faire protéger et réconforter. Marinette venait de perdre à la fois son identité secrète, son kwami.

Il ne savait plus. Il n'avait jamais oublié Ladybug…Marinette. Il se l'était gravé dans la peau. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait l'avoir, à tendre la main pour la garder contre lui, voilà qu'il se posait mille et une questions existentielles…

Arrivée près de la porte du manoir, Adrien soupira. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, parfaitement coiffés, vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue – impeccable – et entra.

En temps normal, le manoir Agreste était silencieux. Pour ne pas dire TRES silencieux. Presque mortuaire. Avec le décès d'Emilie, le manoir s'était fait aphasique. On n'entendait que le peu de mouvements d'Adrien, et les pas discrets de Nathalie.

Mais lorsqu'Adrien entra, il entendit aussi un rire de bambin, des petits pas qui couraient. Et une voix douce – qu'il connaissait bien – dire en anglais de marcher dans la maison plutôt que courir.

Le bout de chou se remit à courir et ce qui devait arriver arriva… Il glissa sur un tapis, s'étala au sol.

Adrien s'agenouilla et attrapa le bébé pour le réconforter. L'enfant leva vers lui d'immenses yeux verts et lui fit un sourire, toutes larmes envolées.

« - Ho, Sarah, je t'avais demandé de ne pas courir dans la maison ! » gronda gentiment sa mère avant de lever la tête vers Adrien.

« - Rebonjour, Adrien… »

« - Delilah. »

Le jeune homme la regarda un bref instant alors qu'elle reprenait la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle n'avait guère changé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Des cheveux bouclés, d'un blond vénitien. Des mensurations qui faisaient se pâmer beaucoup de femmes, des jambes interminables, un visage adorable.

Delilah était belle et elle le savait. Elle l'avait constamment su, en réalité. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait, de son orphelinat à Chicago, elle avait toujours voulu être mannequin. Et ce, même si elle devait faire beaucoup de sacrifices pour cela.

Et elle avait réussi. A l'âge où beaucoup s'amusaient, elle avait réussi à décrocher un prestigieux contrat. Oh bien sûr, rien n'avait été agréable au début. Mais son beau visage – et son joli corps qu'elle entretenait – lui avait ouvert bien des portes.

Quand on la regardait, on avait l'impression de voir une femme qui était imbue d'elle-même, tête de moineau qui ne s'intéressait à rien. Elle ne parlait jamais avec les autres mannequins, restant solitaire. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Adrien, elle avait eu un coup de foudre comme jamais elle en avait eu pour ce beau jeune homme blond, aux yeux verts. Mais elle s'était très vite rendu compte, contrairement au mannequin, qu'elle n'avait que son corps, et que son cœur était déjà pris.

Delilah était intelligente. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Elle avait même pensé qu'en s'éloignant d'Adrien, elle serait plus facilement tranquille vis-à-vis de Gabriel Agreste. Ce dernier lui faisait peur, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Et maintenant qu'elle avait quelque chose de plus cher encore qu'elle-même à protéger, elle faisait tout pour que les griffes du célèbre styliste ne s'approche jamais d'elle. Quitte à vendre son âme.

« - C'est ta fille ? » fit Adrien, étonné, en voyant la ressemblance frappante entre le bébé et la jeune femme.

« - Oui. »

« Question stupide, vieux », pensa le blond. « Va falloir faire mieux que ça… »

« - Elle a quelle âge ? »

« - Presque 18 mois. »

« - Et… Son… ? »

« - Sarah n'en a pas. »

Sous le regard étonné du jeune homme, Delilah expliqua :

« - Il n'est pas au courant. Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire qu'il avait un enfant. Mais maintenant qu'elle est là, elle est tout pour moi. »

Elle regarda avec amour et tendresse la petite fille qui recommença à gazouiller et se relever pour aller tout toucher. Ce fut au même moment que la voix froide de Nathalie se fit entendre derrière eux.

« - Bien, je vois que vous êtes arrivés. Monsieur Agreste – votre père – vous attend. »

Delilah poussa un soupir et attrapa l'enfant qui se débattit un bref instant, avant de tendre les bras vers Adrien. Lequel arqua légèrement un sourcil, puis sourit, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La petite gazouilla de bonheur, se nicha plus confortablement contre lui et prit son pouce dans la bouche. Nathalie, qui attendait patiemment, leur fit signe de la suivre.

Adrien eut un frisson. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et son sixième sens façon Chat Noir l'alertait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Il ne pensait pas si bien dire…


	8. Eyes of the Tiger

**Un tout petit chapitre, cette fois-ci. (mais vraiment tout petit !)**

 **On va dire que c'est le manque d'idée via le super vilain et le combat qui me font défaut, je ne suis pas Mindell qui écrit vraiment bien les scènes :p**

 **Sinon vous connaissez la rengaine, merci à Thomas Astruc, et bla et bla et bla ^^**

 **Ho et il y a des chances que je mette en pause Mirror pour entamer une autre fanfic MLB, mais ça va être à voir selon mes idées (car cette fic risque d'être … hmmm… Comment dire… ? O:D Enfin vous voyez ? ) et mon temps… Enfin pour l'instant je n'affirme rien. Je vais voir selon les idées qui viennent…**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Chapitre 8 : Eye of the Tiger**

La boule noire devant Marinette souriait. Le même sourire que Konrad, le même regard. Elle recula, effrayée.

« - Tu es le Chat Noir qui …. Qui ! »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« - Chhh. Du calme. Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal, Marinette. A vrai dire, je sais tout de toi… Et comme je t'ai dit, je suis ici pour t'aider. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui te coûte de l'écouter ? » fit le kwami noir. Il faisait penser à un petit chat, mais clairement ressemblait plus à une panthère noire. Ses grands yeux bleus, fendus, étaient nettement amusés. « Tu veux retrouver ta petite partenaire, non ? On sait qui l'a, et ce n'est pas nous. Ou plus exactement, ce n'est pas elle. »

« - Rann, s'il te plaît, tu l'effraie plus qu'il ne le faut. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas prête. »

« - Alors fais en sorte qu'elle le soit ! T'as la possibilité de la calmer, non ? »

Konrad roula des yeux et poussa un soupir exagéré. Il murmura quelque chose et un mug, d'un noir profond, apparut dans ses mains. Une odeur délicate de chocolat se fit sentir et défigea Marinette.

« - Qui es-tu… ? Qui es-tu exactement ? »

Konrad la regarda, cette fois avec sérieux.

« - Je te l'ai dit, porteuse. J'ai besoin de toi. Et nous avons une possibilité de faire tourner les choses à notre façon, mais pour cela, il va falloir deux choses. Je dois jouer sur deux tableaux, à mon plus grand regret. Et il va falloir que tu m'écoutes… Et que tu me fasses confiance. »

Marinette plissa les yeux.

Confiance ? En cet…

« - Je sais à quoi tu penses… » Ronronna le kwami noir avant de s'approcher d'elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais la petite boule de poil lui caressa doucement la joue, comme l'aurait fait Tikki. « Mais tu peux avoir confiance en Konrad, il est loin d'être méchant. Au contraire. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle n'offrait pas sa confiance facilement, et elle se rappelait que trop clairement la manière dont ce Chat Noir et sa compagne les avait si facilement jetés à terre. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point, malgré toute la force, la vitesse, et tout ce qu'offraient les Miraculous, elle pouvait être aussi facilement battue.

Ils étaient forts, agiles, puissants. Pourtant, son Chat et elle avaient l'habitude de se battre au corps à corps. Le bâton et le yo-yo n'étaient que des artifices dont ils usaient – et parfois sur-abusaient – pour les aider, comme l'aurait fait un chevalier avec son épée et son bouclier.

Son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse. Il y avait un piège, il y avait certainement un piège. Elle n'aurait su dire précisément lequel, mais elle le sentait. On ne pouvait pas décemment lui offrir une boîte comme ça, griller même son identité, montrer son kwami en plein jour et dire « hello, je suis ton ami en fait, même si je t'ai foutu à terre aisément ! ». Et dire qu'elle ne pouvait même pas en parler à Tikki… !

Ce fut sur la pensée de Tikki que la jeune femme ouvrit d'un coup sec la petite boîte sombre qu'elle avait dans les mains et la surprise se peignit sur ses traits.

« - Qu'est-ce donc ? »

« - Un ras de cou ? »

« - Je ne suis pas une imbécile, je vois bien ce que c'est. Je te demande ce que c'est… Cette pierre est… étrange. »

Elle regardait sans mot dire la petite chaine fine, dorée – de l'or, sans aucun doute – avec, enchâssé au milieu, une pierre d'une couleur marron, irisée de jaune. Ladite pierre était taillée en goutte.

« - Essaie-la. Je te promets que cela ne te fera rien. »

La jeune femme grimaça. Ce fut d'une main tremblante qu'elle décrocha le petit collier et l'accrocha autour de son cou. Aussitôt, une petite lumière d'un marron ardent se fit et un adorable petit Kwami, en forme de tigre, apparut devant elle. Il s'inclina et murmura doucement :

« - Bonjour, Porteuse. Mon nom est Tchà1 . »

« - B… Bonjour… Je… »

Konrad regarda autour de lui.

« - Viens avec moi. Ici ce n'est pas sécuritaire. »

Il lui attrapa la main après avoir posé de quoi payer ce qu'elle avait consommé. Le kwami noir était parti se dissimuler au niveau de la nuque de son porteur, tandis que le tigré s'était glissé dans une poche de Marinette.

Choquée, cette dernière se laissa entraîner. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle avait encaissé trop de choses en moins de dix minutes, et son cerveau avait encore du mal à démêler le tout. Elle ne retrouva ses esprits que lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant une porte de maison et elle retira sèchement sa main.

« - Tu me prends pour quoi ? »

« - Hm ? »

« - Non mais tu me prends pour quoi, à m'entraîner chez toi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me faire du mal ? »

Konrad roula des yeux.

« - Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, jolie Marinette, je m'y serai pris autrement. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas du mal – ni du bien, je ne pense pas à ça – que je veux te faire. Je veux t'aider, je te le répète. »

Il ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule la porte, avant de laisser passer la jeune femme. Elle entra, méfiante, avant d'entendre une autre voix masculine. Elle se tendit de plus belle et recula d'un pas.

« - Konrad, tu es rentr… »

Devant Marinette, se trouvait un jeune homme, séduisant au possible, avec des yeux verts à couper le souffle. Des cheveux blonds, mi longs qui tombaient sur ses épaules, en bataille. Et un regard absolument furieux.

« - KONRAD ! »

* * *

Du côté d'Adrien, il n'en menait pas large non plus. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait poser et défiler auprès de Delilah pour une nouvelle collection de son père. Mais une collection somme toute très différente de tout ce qu'il avait créé ces derniers temps.

Une collection mariage.

 _« - Et il est temps que tu y penses, mon garçon. Réfléchis-y. Tu vas avoir 21 ans, j'ai déjà pensé pour toi un ou deux parti… Intéressant. »_

 _Il avait dit ces mots avec un regard à Delilah, laquelle avait baissé immédiatement les yeux. S'il n'y avait qu'elle, elle aurait claqué la porte du manoir, quitte à ce qu'elle grille tout ce qu'elle avait construit jusque-là, juste parce que le grand Agreste avait décidé de la coller avec son fils. Mais elle n'était plus seule, elle avait Sarah. Et que Gabriel Agreste avait des … moyens de pression qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas se rebiffer. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans. Alors elle acceptait, sans mot dire. Même si ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas._

Adrien quant à lui tentait de ravaler sa colère. Déjà entendre son père lui annoncer qu'il avait encore une collection à porter et à défiler lui restait en travers de la gorge, mais lui déclarer, sans même lui demander son avis ou lui demander s'il n'avait pas quelqu'un qu'il avait des prétendantes… Ça l'enrageait.

A peine avait-il fini sa tirade qu'il les avait congédié. Il avait un rendez-vous important, avait-il dit.

Etrangement, Adrien ne le croyait pas. Il n'avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux de son père que lorsqu'il parlait de sa mère disparue. Il l'avait oublié ? Il avait une autre femme dans sa vie ?

Sa colère gronda de plus belle et il sentit Plagg s'agiter dans son veston, puis ronronner, de façon presque imperceptible.

Au même instant qu'il entendait le ronronnement de Plagg, la petite Sarah, qui se tenait à ses jambes, leva ses yeux verts et lui fit un sourire. Le jeune homme répondit à son sourire d'un air absent, alors que Delilah lui posait sa main sur l'épaule. Ce contact, bien que bref, l'électrisa et immédiatement, les souvenirs de leurs nuits lui revirent en mémoire. Cela avait beau faire deux années que la jeune femme avait fait une croix sur lui, ses sentiments eux n'avaient pas faiblis.

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« - Del ? »

« - Je… je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Des… Des souvenirs. » Fit-elle tristement.

Adrien détourna la tête.

« - Si j'avais pu, tu sais très bien que je t'aurai choisi. Mais il y avait cette autre femme… »

« - Que tu as retrouvé, non ? Ne me fais pas croire le contraire, Agreste, je vois bien cette lueur dans tes yeux, tu ne l'as jamais eu pour moi. »

« - Bien vu, Del. Je l'ai retrouvé. »

Elle refit un sourire douloureux.

« - Elle n'imagine pas la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir, Adrien. »

« - Je crois que si, tu sais. »

Elle détourna la tête. Une douleur pulsait dans sa poitrine, et elle ne savait que trop ce que c'était. A la fois de la jalousie et de la tristesse.

« - Que… Que penses-tu de la nouvelle collection de ton père ? »

« - La collection mariage ? Hm. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais j'en ai entendu quelque peu parler, comme quoi les tenues seraient superbes, et à la fois totalement originales. Du Agreste dans toute sa splendeur… » Fit Adrien, grimaçant de plus belle à la fin de sa phrase. « Par contre, vu ta tête, tu n'avais pas l'air ravie de faire le défilé avec moi… »

Delilah releva la tête, alors qu'elle s'occupait de Sarah.

« - Rien à voir ! » Répondit la jeune femme, surprise. « C'est juste que… disons que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Plus avec ton père. »

Adrien hocha la tête et soupira. Dans quoi son père s'était-il encore engouffré, et dans quelle galère il allait encore s'empêtrer… ?

Mais il devait avouer que l'idée de robe de mariage lui plaisait. Il s'imagina un bref instant à côté de Marinette, rougissante de plaisir, avec une superbe robe de sa création. Blanche, bien sûr, superbe comme elle saurait faire, et lui, dans une tenue des plus simples, un noir de nuit… Sa marque de fabrique en tant que Chat Noir, et pourquoi pas un foulard-cravate du même vert que ses yeux… L'idée était tentante.

Il secoua la tête gêné lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Delilah le regardait, mi-figue mi-raisin.

« - Tu n'as rien n'écouté de ce que je t'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête à l'affirmative, penaud.

« - Ce n'est pas grave. Je te disais simplement que…

Elle fut coupée par un cri, dehors, ainsi qu'un grondement rauque. Un Akuma ! Adrien se tendit. Seul, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose, mais il fallait qu'il défende Paris.

« - Va mettre Sarah à l'abri et reste avec elle, je vais appeler les secours ! »

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois Adrien en profita une fois à l'abri des regards.

« - Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

* * *

L'Akuma grondait de toutes ses forces, détruisant tout ce qu'il voyait. A la manière d'Ivan, qui avait été transformé en un golem de pierre qui détruisait tout sur son passage, cet Akuma ressemblait à un golem, mais de glaise. Il faisait en sorte que sa glaise se durcisse à chaque fois qu'il l'estimait nécessaire.

Alors que Chat Noir regardait, pensif, ce super-vilain, cherchant du regard où aurait pu se loger le petit Akuma, il sentit une présence près de lui. Immédiatement il se mit en garde, faisant tournoyer son bâton, avant de s'arrêter. Son visage mêlait étonnement et admiration.

« - Ma Lady ? C'est bien toi ? »

« - Je ne te plaît pas, ainsi ? »

Les mots avaient presque été ronronnés, d'une voix chaude. Chat Noir se donna des claques mentales. Paris avait besoin de lui, pas besoin d'un Super Héros en mode perdu… Mais il se retendit immédiatement, lorsque son double fit également son apparition.

« - Et je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là, _lui_? »

« - Chaton, il est là pour nous aider. Fais-moi confiance. »

« - A toi, sans problème. Lui, beaucoup, beaucoup moins. »

Le second Chat Noir émit un ricanement amusé.

« - C'est qu'il est jaloux, ce petit chaton ? »

Chat Noir émit un reniflement dédaigneux, avant de partir combattre le SuperVilain.

1 Oui, normalement c'est Roarr. Mais c'est la version Mirror.


	9. Mon Enfant

**Bonjour, note de l'auteur tout en bas du chapitre !**

 **Merci à Thomas Astruc pour MLB, vous connaissez la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Chapitre neuf : mon enfant…**

 _Précision importante pour ce chapitre : il est_ _uniquement_ _au présent, en PoV d'Alya et de Nino. C'est exceptionnel, même si j'avoue que d'écrire au présent est très plaisant et que je retenterai l'expérience !  
Petit chapitre comparé aux précédents, même s'il fait le même nombre de page que le chapitre 7. Moins de mots, car beaucoup plus espacé._

* * *

 _Nino_

Je regarde le grand lit blanc revenir de la salle de réveil. Alya est encore à demi endormie. Mon dieu qu'elle a l'air pâle…

Je ferme les yeux un instant. La douleur est présente, trop présente. J'ai encore du mal à accepter cet état de fait.

Alya va avoir besoin de moi, pas besoin qu'elle perçoive ma douleur, je sais qu'elle souffre encore plus que moi. Je dois être là pour la soutenir, pour l'aider. Même si je l'avoue que j'avais très envie de claquer Marinette lorsque le médecin m'a appris l'état d'Alya…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que notre futur aurait pu donner. Les larmes me piquent les yeux. Je bredouille quelque chose à l'attention de l'infirmière, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je déteste les hôpitaux. Qui les aime, franchement ? Entre cette odeur de désinfectants, de médicaments… Et celle, présente dans cette partie de l'hôpital… Qui au final, me fait encore plus mal.

Je passe devant une chambre semi-ouverte, et m'arrête un instant devant le spectacle. Un jeune père tenant dans ses bras un nouveau-né. L'enfant est minuscule… Son petit crâne est recouvert par un joli bonnet à rayures, et il est bien au chaud dans une couette. Le regard de cet homme est un mélange de fierté, d'amour, d'étonnement, également.

Je l'envie.

J'aimerai tant être à sa place…

Pardon Alya. Je vais revenir près de toi bientôt.

* * *

 _Alya_

Je suis encore complètement shootée… Je viens tout juste de me réveiller de l'anesthésie générale, et très sincèrement, je me sens pas bien. L'antidouleur qu'on m'a injecté me donne la nausée, et j'ai la tête dans le coton.

Pour l'instant, je ne sens pas grand-chose. On m'a juste ramené dans ma chambre, et la sage-femme qui m'a suivi tout au long de l'hospitalisation ambulatoire a été absolument adorable. C'est son visage que j'ai vu dès que j'ai ouvert les yeux. C'est elle qui m'a annoncé que tout s'était bien passé. C'est également elle qui m'a consolée en trouvant les mots justes. Je ne connais que son prénom, mais je ne l'oublierai sans doute jamais. Elle a été une bouée de sauvetage dans mon naufrage intérieur.

Je me sens un peu mieux et je me relève légèrement.

Aoutch… Non, mauvaise idée, ça me pique un peu. Et je ne parle pas des contractions…

Mon esprit vagabonde immédiatement auprès de mon homme. Comment va-t-il, lui ? J'ai déjà eu toutes les peines du monde à ce qu'il ne fonce pas auprès de Maître Fu pour rendre nos Miraculous – c'est que je me suis attachée à Trixx, moi ! – et qu'il n'essaye pas de tuer Marinette… Qui n'y est strictement pour rien.

On m'annonce que mes effets personnels sont dans le tiroir du petit meuble près de moi, et que régulièrement, une sage-femme va venir me voir pour mesurer ma douleur.

Pour l'instant, ma douleur est plutôt à l'âme que dans mon corps. Mon cœur est en mille morceaux, et j'ai surtout besoin de Nino. Je dois lui expliquer.

J'étire mon bras et je récupère avec quelques difficultés mon Miraculous du Renard. Aussitôt, Trixx apparaît et elle se blottit contre ma joue. Etrangement, j'ai l'impression de voir Tikki avec Marinette avec ce geste… C'est… Marrant. Mais sa présence m'est plus qu'indispensable. Ça me fait un bien fou.

« - Comment tu te sens, Alya ? » me demande t-elle de sa voix presque masculine.

J'ai beau savoir que Trixx est asexuée, le fait qu'elle se considère comme femelle avec une voix presque d'un mâle me fait toujours le même effet. De la surprise. Néanmoins, je me force à faire un sourire et je réponds, d'une voix légèrement cassée :

« - Ça va. »

Elle se blottit contre ma joue et la caresse. Je sens le poil de ses grandes oreilles me chatouiller et je retrouve le sourire.

« - Tu vas te relever comme tu l'as toujours fait, Alya, tu es forte. Et tu verras, le plus dur est derrière toi. Je sais que tu vas aller mieux. »

« - Physiquement, peut-être… Mais moralement… »

« - Laisse-toi du temps, Alya. »

Je lui caresse doucement la tête. J'adore Trixx, décidément. Elle est une partie qui me complète, elle trouve toujours les mots justes envers moi, sait toujours me dire les bonnes choses qui au final me remonte et font que je me sens meilleure.

Décidément, je n'aurai pas pu mieux tomber avec elle.

Je grimace en sentant une nouvelle contraction et Trixx s'approche à nouveau de ma joue. Elle comprend ce que je ressens. Quelque fois, elle n'a pas besoin de mots pour m'encourager, pour m'aiguiller dans la bonne direction. Ses gestes, ses yeux parlent pour elle.

C'est peut-être étrange, mais je ne remercierai jamais assez Marinette pour me l'avoir fait rencontrer. Et encore plus Maître Fu pour qu'il ait accepté de nous les confier.

Elle se dissimule soudain, alors que j'entends des petits coups à la porte. C'est ma sage-femme qui approche de moi. Elle tient pleins de papiers dans les mains et elle vérifie en premier mes constantes. Tout va bien.

Cependant, je la vois soucieuse. Elle pousse un soupir.

« - Je sais que ça gêne beaucoup de jeunes, mais il faut qu'on parle contraception. »

J'hoche la tête. Je m'en doute…

* * *

 _Nino_

Je reviens d'un petit tour rapide à la « cafétéria » de l'hôpital. Le jus de chaussette qu'ils nomment plus communément café est absolument infect. Pire, quand je dis jus de chaussette, c'est vraiment le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand je regarde la couleur du breuvage.

Je l'ai à peine goûté, j'ai cru que tous mes organes internes allaient se retourner.

Je regarde un bref instant l'heure, et je sens dans ma poche mon téléphone vibrer. C'est Adrien.

 _Adrien : Comment va Alya ?_

 _Nino : L'opération ne s'est pas trop mal passée… Elle est sortie il y a peu, je vais la rejoindre._

 _Adrien : Et toi comment ça va ?_

 _Nino : Bof._

 _Adrien : je suis là si t'as besoin, mec._

Je ne lui réponds pas. Que répondre, de toute façon ? J'oscille surtout entre deux envies à l'heure actuelle. Sortir en courant de cet hôpital de malheur, et me plonger à corps perdu dans le métier que j'aime le plus au monde, me plonger dans la musique pour ne plus penser, ou bien, plus raisonnable, aller rejoindre la femme de ma vie, là-haut. Au premier étage.

Repasser devant toutes ces chambres, dont la plupart sont fermées.

Repasser à nouveau devant la pouponnière, me dire que ça aurait pu être moi et elle, six mois plus tard.

J'ai mal.

Ça me fait tellement mal de me dire que je n'aurai pas ce petit être dans mes bras, ma fille, ou mon fils.

On avait fait tellement de projets, elle et moi avec cet enfant.

Sur le coup, mes parents avaient raison, on n'aurait jamais dû en parler… On aurait dû attendre.

Cependant, si on n'en avait pas parlé, jamais on aurait trouvé du soutien. Jamais je n'aurai cru mes parents plus proches de nous qu'en cet instant. Maman a déjà vécu ça, elle m'a dit que ça arrivait plus fréquemment qu'on ne le laisse entendre. Mais que c'est un tabou, comme beaucoup de choses qui tournent autour des femmes, de toute façon.

C'est dur à avaler malgré tout.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte, j'entends Alya parler avec sa sage-femme. Elle est gentille, et elle est surtout empathique. A première vue, Alya n'est pas la première. J'espère juste que ma petite renarde va reprendre du poil de la bête. J'ai eu tellement peur quand je l'ai vu se faire jeter contre cet arbre !

Et la rage que j'ai ressentie à ce moment était à la fois vers notre ennemi, vu que j'avais été incapable de protéger mes amis, alors que c'est mon pouvoir ! Et à la fois envers Ladybug, vu qu'elle n'a rien fait.

J'ai beau être quelqu'un de tranquille, je déteste qu'on touche à Alya.

Je sors de mes songes en voyant sortir la sage-femme. Elle me sourit, fait un signe de tête.

« - Vous avez beaucoup à vous raconter. » me dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

Peut-être, ouais. Je veux bien la croire… Enfin de toute façon, oui, il faut qu'on se parle. On ne doit pas s'enfoncer dans un silence qui va se construire en mur entre elle et moi.

J'entre en silence, et je la vois, semi assise dans ce lit blanc, où seule la couverture orange tranche.

« - Nino. »

Elle me fait un faible sourire et je m'approche, avant de m'assoir près d'elle. Je lui prends une de ses mains. Puis j'approche mon visage du sien et je dépose délicatement un baiser sur son front. Ma manière de lui dire que je suis là pour elle.

« - On a beaucoup parlé, la sage-femme et moi et euh… On s'est mises d'accord pour un moyen de contraception tranquille… Le temps, tu vois que tout se tasse et euh… »

« - Quoique tu choisisses je suis sûr que tu as fait le bon choix. »

Là-dessus, je lui laisse carte blanche. La contraception et moi, on a jamais fait très bon ménage.

« - Justement. Je veux que tu saches. »

Je pousse un léger soupir. C'est pas le genre de discussion que j'aime entamer avec elle, faut le reconnaître. Enfin même parler sexe avec Alya me dérange. On a beau s'aimer depuis qu'on est ado, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, et que j'ai toujours du mal à exprimer. Le sexe, la contraception, en font partie. J'ai jamais hésité à savoir ce qui lui fait du bien quand on est tous les deux, mais sur ce sujet-là, je ne remercie pas mes parents qui sont… Comment dire sans être vexant… Coincés ? Ouais, voilà, coincés. C'est pas leur truc d'en parler, et j'ai tout appris sur le net quasiment, ou avec Adrien.

Par coup de bol mon meilleur ami a eu une meilleure éducation que moi là-dessus et j'ai pu compter sur lui pour m'aiguiller.

« - Il fallait que je te dise, Nino… Marinette n'y est absolument pour rien. »

Je me tends. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais entendre. Mais je la laisse continuer.

« - Tu te rappelles que j'avais rendez-vous à l'IMM (1) ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Pour notre première échographie, que tu ne pouvais pas venir parce que tu avais un rendez-vous très important ? »

« - Oui, oui, viens-en au fait. »

« - L'échographie n'a pas été bonne. L'embryon… Enfin notre bébé n'était déjà plus viable. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas évolué… »

Je reste silencieux devant cette annonce. C'est pire que tout pour moi. J'ai l'impression de prendre un coup de poing en plein visage. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

« - Comme l'embryon était encore bien accroché, ils ont préféré me faire une aspiration… Enfin, bref, voilà… Je ne veux pas que tu en veuilles à Marinette, elle n'y est pour rien, et même elle ne sait pas pour le bébé. Elle sait simplement que nous sommes à l'hôpital, mais elle pense que c'est à cause du coup que j'ai pris et en atterrissant contre l'arbre. »

J'hoche la tête, sous le choc.

J'avoue que je ne l'écoute plus vraiment, je dis oui de la tête alors que dans ma tête, tout se bouscule. J'ai l'impression que cette journée est un pur cauchemar. Seigneur, si c'en est un, faites que je me réveille vite !

* * *

 _Alya_

Je vois bien que Nino est blessé et complètement désemparé par ce que je viens de lui apprendre. J'étais dans le même état lorsque le médecin m'a annoncé la nouvelle.

Je sais que je vais m'en remettre, Trixx là-dessus a raison, mais j'avoue que je n'ai qu'une hâte, rentrer à la maison, me blottir dans mon canapé, m'enrouler tel un maki dans une couette confortable, prendre un chocolat chaud et me retaper soit des films romantiques dégoulinants et cucul la praline, ou bien me refaire l'intégrale au choix des Morts en Train de Marcher ou bien Surnaturel (2), j'hésite.

Hm. Vu mon état de fatigue, le temps que mon corps se remette, je pense que je vais opter pour Surnaturel. Même si j'avoue que Nino n'aime pas trop me voir baver sur les acteurs, il sait que ça va me changer les idées et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin.

La discussion avec ma sage-femme me revient en tête, et je prends conscience qu'au final, cette fausse-couche vient à point. J'ai beau adorer Nino, l'aimer de tout mon cœur, j'ai aussi mon travail de journaliste qui me tient à cœur et le bébé aurait sans doute pris plus de temps que souhaité. Mais ça, je ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute. C'est mon jardin secret. Et même si je vais pleurer longtemps ma petite étoile, que je ne l'oublierai jamais, quelque part, ça me libère.

J'ai l'impression d'être horrible en disant ça. J'ai l'impression d'être une mère ignoble.

J'attrape Nino dans mes bras et je me mets à pleurer.

Je sens ses mains dans mon dos et ça me fait un bien fou.

* * *

 _Nino_

Lorsque je sens les mains d'Alya s'agripper à moi, je comprends immédiatement ce dont elle a besoin, là, tout de suite.

Alors qu'elle pleure en silence, je lui caresse le dos, les cheveux, la nuque, en lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille. Ça lui fait du bien, ça me fait du bien. Je refuse que cette histoire nous sépare. Je l'aime depuis trop longtemps pour la lâcher dans un moment aussi difficile que ça. Soudain, une idée me vient. Je ne sais absolument pas si c'est réalisable, mais je tente quand même ma chance. Je lui relève la tête, lui essuie du bout des doigts les larmes qui coulent sans s'arrêter sur ses joues, la regarde dans ses magnifiques yeux et lui effleure le menton.

« - Alya, ma douce, cesse de pleurer. Je… J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose. »

Elle me regarde. Elle ne comprend pas. Même moi je ne sais pas ce qui vient de me venir en tête, mais bon. De toute façon, un peu plus ou un peu moins…

« - Epouses-moi. »

« - Mais je t'ai déjà dit oui ! »

« - Tu ne comprends pas. Epouses-moi dès demain. Dès que tu es remise sur pieds. Dès que tu te sens prête. »

Je sens que ma journaliste, qui pourtant n'a pas la langue dans sa poche en perd ses mots. Elle me sonde du regard, et je la devine en train de se demander si je me moque d'elle, ou si je fais exprès pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui. Je vois bien le combat intérieur qui se joue en elle. Soudain, elle murmure quelque chose, mais je ne comprends pas et je dois la faire répéter.

« - Oui. Dès demain si tu veux. »

Je la serre dans mes bras et murmure à mon tour :

« - Cette petite étoile, je voudrai qu'on fasse quelque chose, toi et moi pour ne jamais oublier. Je ne sais pas trop quoi encore, mais je voudrai trouver quelque chose pour son hommage. »

Elle finit par me faire un faible sourire et hoche la tête. Elle a compris de quoi je parlais. On a souvent pas trop besoin de mots elle et moi pour se comprendre.

Les heures ont passés et Alya a eu l'autorisation de rentrer. Elle n'attend que ça. Après une douche qui lui a semble-t'il fait du bien, elle revient me voir. Elle est légèrement maquillée histoire de cacher les cernes et son teint pâle. J'avoue que ça lui va bien. Cela met en valeur ses yeux mordorés et elle retrouve enfin ce sourire que j'aime tant.

Je lui tends ma main.

« - Rentrons à la maison.

« - Avec plaisir. »

(1) Institut Mutualiste Montsouris, c'est une maternité à Paris 14ème.

(2) Vous les voyez les clins d'œil ? ;)

 **A suivre**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Piouuuuuuf. Ce foutu chapitre est enfin bouclé. Bon en quelques heures, c'était fait, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l'idée… A l'heure actuelle, j'ai le point « B », (y compris la fin de la fanfic en fait), mais j'ai absolument pas le point « A »… Résultat, ça bloque et c'est pourquoi je mets tant de temps ces derniers temps à écrire la suite.**

 **De plus, j'avoue que le manque de réactions me déprime quelque peu. Bon je sais bien que je ne suis pas une super auteure, je m'en rends bien compte hein x'D, j'écris surtout pour le plaisir et dans un univers on va dire alternatif car personnages plus vieux. (Je sais pas, je bloque à les imaginer à 13 piges en train de faire des cochonneries, je l'avoue… :P). Mais c'est comme tout, avoir une review fait toujours plaisir, et je me suis même tâtée, il y a peu, à mettre Mirror en hiatus et la terminer pour moi, et poster la fin en un seul chapitre.**

 **Puis j'ai regardé mes stats, et j'avoue avoir été surprise. Elle génère quand même pas mal de lectures (y compris mes derniers chapitres) donc je ne sais pas. Bref, pour l'instant, comme je l'avais déjà dit, je la mets en pause.**

 **Je me consacre à une autre idée qui m'est venue au début de l'écriture de Mirror, (ce qu'elle devait être de base en fait !) et qui depuis deux jours me trotte encore plus dans la tête. Donc je m'y attelle, et j'y prends plus plaisir que je ne le fais ces derniers temps avec Mirror.**

 **Bref. Désolée du pavée.**


	10. Interlude

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

 _ **Non, désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre~**_

 _ **Oui je sais, vous êtes déçu(e)s.**_

 _ **Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai eu mon déblocage pour Mirror, donc normalement un nouveau chapitre devrait arriver bientôt, et j'ai même commencé une touuuute petite fic pour noël, avec un MariChat. Elle est très courte en revanche. J'avais juste envie d'écrire ça comme ça !**_

 _ **Bref, revenons-en à ce pourquoi j'écris là.**_

 _ **On m'a fait remarquer (ailleurs) que l'on se perdait légèrement dans mes OCs. Les voici, en espérant que vous vous y retrouviez mieux. (Puis avouez, ça permet de se mettre ça sous la dent en attendant le nouveau chapitre hein ? =P )**_

 **Konrad Danesti – De Montmorency :** Konrad est Chat Noir version Mirror, la version miroir d'Adrien. Cependant, contrairement à son homologue, c'est lui qui possède le pouvoir de la Création, de façon beaucoup plus poussée que Marinette.

Il est blagueur, il prend tout à la rigolade, jamais rien au sérieux, au détriment de son compagnon.

Il a des cheveux noirs qui lui tombent sur les épaules et devant les yeux, et a des yeux bleus perçant.

Il a un petit faible pour Marinette, bien qu'il ne le dira jamais, car il la trouve « à croquer » tellement elle est maladroite.

En Chat Noir, il possède une vraie queue et de vraies oreilles. Par contre, son accent des Carpates est beaucoup plus prononcé et du coup il roule les « r » comme s'il ronronnait. Ah et si personne ne s'en doute, il a des origines nobles (d'où son double nom de famille avec particules française… il en parlera à un moment dans l'histoire).

* * *

 **? ? –** Il est « la » Ladybug version Mirror. Il a effectivement un corps féminin et une voix plus féminine, un peu à la Shezow. Il/elle possède le pouvoir de Destruction, qu'il utilise avec beaucoup, beaucoup de parcimonie.

Contrairement à Konrad, il est sérieux, presque trop sérieux. Il est également la tête pensante des deux. Mais sous son apparence dure et froide, il est très sensible et généreux. Il est doux, calme et apprécie toutes les petites attentions qu'on peut lui porter.

Il est blond, cheveux courts, et des yeux verts, qui semblent très froid au premier abord.

En Ladybug, son costume est l'inverse de notre Ladybug, à la manière d'Antibug : noir à point rouge. Il a les cheveux longs, aux mèches noires et rouges.

 _Je n'ai pas noté son nom ni son prénom, car ce n'est pas encore dévoilé dans l'histoire._

* * *

 **Delilah Masters –** Elle est mannequin en Amérique, bien qu'elle soit née à Toronto. Elle parle parfaitement quatre langues et si elle semble très solitaire, c'est qu'enfant, on lui a souvent tourné le dos. Elle est donc restée solitaire. Abandonnée par sa mère très tôt à Chicago, elle a fini sa jeunesse dans un orphelinat. Elle s'est sauvée à l'âge de 15 ans… Et a fini dans le métier de mannequinat par des moyens peu conventionnels, on va dire.

Elle travaille à l'heure actuelle pour Agreste père. Elle est maman d'une ravissante petite fille de bientôt 18 mois, Sarah.

Delilah est belle, très belle… Et elle le sait.

Elle a des cheveux blonds vénitiens et des yeux gris (on le saura plus tard ^^). Et elle connait le secret d'Adrien, même si elle ne lui a pas dit.

* * *

 **Sarah Masters** – Fille de Delilah et …

Si elle ressemble quasi trait pour trait à sa mère, elle a les yeux de son père.

* * *

 **Rann, Tcha, et Minna :** Kwami respectivement en forme de panthère noire, tigre, et coccinelle asiatique, de la Création, de la Puissance et de la Destruction.

C'est tout pour l'instant. Et Mirror, mais Mirror étant un Akuma, elle n'est pas destinée à rester…~

Je ne parle pas non plus d'Emilie (Agreste) en version Mirror, étant donné que j'ai repris son physique exact par rapport à la série.

Voilà, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes si je n'ai pas le temps d'update avant Noël (j'espère bien que si !) et je vous dis à bientôt !

Kierane – qui_doit_absolument_revoir_le_wiki_pour_les_akumatisés….


	11. Questionnement

**Bonjour, note de l'auteur tout en bas du chapitre !  
Merci à Thomas Astruc pour MLB, vous connaissez la suite.  
Bonne lecture~**

 **Chapitre dix : Questionnement**

Gabriel se lécha les lèvres. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Delilah et son fils lui laissait un goût amer.  
Devant lui se trouvait un modèle inachevé de sa future collection.  
Habituellement, il se plongeait dans le travail sans soucis, mais ses pensées étaient constamment happées vers Emilie.  
Sur bien des points, l'Emilie – vivante – qui avait partagé son lit était très différente de celle qui avait été sa moitié.  
Cette jeune femme était… bien plus sensuelle, bien plus sauvage, au lit. Plus secrète, également… Sur bien des points, elle lui ressemblait.  
Peut-être-même trop. C'en était troublant.  
Et logique…  
Quelque chose le tracassait, et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son travail. De plus, autre chose le titillait. Mirror était presque trop silencieuse. C'était bien trop calme.  
Lorsque la voix de Nadja Chamack se fit entendre, il eut un tressaillement de colère et d'incompréhension.  
Un Super Vilain, - qui n'était pas Mirror – attaquait Paris ? Il se doutait fortement de qui était aux commandes… Mais que cherchait-elle ?  
Il ferma les yeux avant de se masser les tempes du bout des doigts. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait déjà des soupçons sur la véritable identité de Chat Noir. Il approchait du but pour Ladybug. Mais là, ça devenait un grand gloubiboulga incroyable. Le fait que Mirror ait réussi à ramener des porteurs de Miraculous en était déjà une preuve. Cependant, son Akuma l'avait prévenu : utiliser les Miraculous de leurs copies ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Ce n'était pas le « bon » monde d'après elle.  
Plutôt ingénieux, quelque part…  
Ou pas.  
Intérieurement, il s'avouait qu'il devenait complètement fou. D'accord, il avait toujours était un peu… beaucoup control-freak. Depuis toujours.  
Mais là, tout lui échappait, et il détestait ça. Il se haïssait pour s'être allé comme cela avec la copie d'Emilie. Il se haïssait car il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir trahi sa femme.  
Risible.  
Il continua de se masser légèrement les tempes. Un léger parfum à ses côtés lui fit bouger légèrement la tête. Nathalie le regardait, sans un mot. Visage impassible, comme à son habitude, le Miraculous du Paon brillait sur sa veste.  
« - Je venais vous faire signer un dossier concernant la robe de Delilah, Monsieur. »  
« - Posez-le sur mon bureau, je vais m'en occuper de suite. Et… Nathalie ? »  
« - Oui Monsieur ? »  
« - … Non, rien. Dites-moi, comment va ma petite fille ? »  
La jeune femme remonta d'un doigt ses lunettes qui avaient légèrement glissées. Elle glissa une mèche de cheveux imaginaires derrière son oreille, clairement gênée.  
« - La petite va bien, sa mère en revanche est… en colère. »  
« - La colère est utile en cas de besoin, Nathalie. Que Delilah soit rassurée, je ne leur ferai aucun mal, mais il me fallait un point d'appui pour qu'elle accepte de travailler à nouveau pour moi. Et je refuse de laisser passer une si belle occasion de mettre en valeur ma collection. Il me faut la meilleure, la plus belle mannequin pour aller au bras de mon fils. Et c'est elle. »  
« - Monsieur, si je puis me… permettre… Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng ? Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle est très entichée de votre fils. »  
« - J'y ai pensé, Nathalie. Cependant, la demoiselle ne connait rien au podium, et je refuse que sa maladresse légendaire fasse que tout va à vau-l'eau. Mais je pense que je vais mettre ses doigts de fée au travail. Elle participera d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ho et Nathalie ? »  
« - Oui Monsieur ? »  
« - Invitez mademoiselle Masters pour un déjeuner. Seule, si possible, et faites en sorte que la meilleure des meilleures nourrices soit présente pour surveiller la petite Sarah. »  
« - Bien Monsieur. »  
Nathalie ressortit sans un bruit et Gabriel se leva, avant de resserrer légèrement son nœud de cravate, effleurant au passage sa broche. Nooroo n'était jamais loin de lui, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas le laisser seul avec Emilie. Il rentra dans son repaire, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair.

Marinette sauta d'un geste vif en arrière et rejeta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Aussitôt, les deux super-héros masqués de noir se regroupèrent derrière elle.  
« - Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »  
« - Elle a des griffes, ta petite lady ! » ronronna la version miroir de Chat Noir. « C'en est… Interrrressant ! »  
« - Que j'ai des griffes ou non on s'en moque un peu là. Je m'aperçois surtout qu'on se retrouve coincé avec cet Akuma… »  
Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Cet Akuma était tellement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Habituellement, ceux du Papillon pouvaient être agressifs, mais pas au point de celui-là. Lui cherchait à faire mal, à déchiqueter. Il faisait en sorte de détruire pour détruire, pour faire du mal. Et sans son Miraculous, Marinette voyait son Paris adoré brûler et se faire détruire… Alors que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attaquer.

Alors qu'elle se concentrait, pendant que les deux Chats Noirs attaquaient presque de concert l'Akuma, elle eut la surprise de voir l'Akumatisé se figer… Et redevenir brusquement humain. Si son premier geste fut de venir voir le malheureux au sol, hébété, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que c'était une plume d'un rouge sanguinaire s'envoler avec le vent.  
Elle entendit, comme si elle avait la tête sous l'eau, une sorte de grondement. Sur le moment, elle ne sut pas de qui venait ce son. Elle parlait avec automatisme avec le pauvre homme. Comme à chaque fois, il ne se souvenait de rien et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Chat Noir – le sien – jeta un regard tout autour de lui. Nadja Chamak courut vers eux, mais seule Marinette resta pour répondre aux questions.

Les deux Chats Noirs se jaugèrent du regard. Adrien ne fit pas un mouvement, alors que son miroir se détransformait et lui tendait la main.  
« - Konrad. Enchanté, Adrien. »  
Celui-ci plissa les yeux.  
« - Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Comment sais-tu qui je suis ? »  
« - Question idiote. Suivante. »  
Rann voleta autour de son porteur et se posa délicatement sur l'épaule. Adrien tressaillit en voyant à quel point il était semblable – ou presque – à Plagg. Il se détransforma à son tour et serra la main à contre-cœur. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Il n'avait pas aimé la manière dont il avait attrapé Marinette contre lui pour la protéger d'un mauvais coup, et comment elle avait réagi en lui caressant la joue. Ce rôle, c'était le sien.  
Plagg à son tour grogna et marmonna dans sa barbe. Pas plus que son porteur, rien de cela ne lui plaisait. Mais pour une fois, il tenait sa langue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose d'étrange arrivait, et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver séparé brutalement de son porteur. Il savait combien cela faisait mal, et combien il souffrait de perdre son porteur quand celui-ci lui était arraché de manière non naturelle.  
Adrien fronça à nouveau les sourcils quand il vit un jeune homme, aussi blond que lui, approcher d'eux.  
« - Te voici, mon Lucian ? »  
Konrad eut un sourire tendre et attrapa la main du nouveau venu. Lequel lui retira sèchement sa main et lui jeta un regard furibond. Adrien fut frappé de voir les ressemblances entre leurs reflets et lui-même avec sa Lady. Ce geste, Marinette l'avait fait plus d'une fois, plus jeune, gênée, lorsqu'il la draguait lourdement.  
« - Je vous ai vu vous battre. » fit simplement le nouveau venu. Son timbre de voix était assez étrange, rauque, basse. Son regard était froid, les cheveux en pagaille. « Clairement, il vous a mis à l'amende. »  
Konrad haussa une épaule.  
« - Et bien si on était si peu doué, Agreste, pourquoi t'es pas venu avec nous au lieu de nous observer comme tu l'as fait ? On aurait bien eu besoin de tes compétences ! »  
Adrien tressaillit. Comment l'avait-il appelé ? Agreste ? Comme lui ? Ho mais Seigneur, mais c'était le monde à l'envers à ce stade… Papillon pouvait être fier de son œuvre. Magistral…  
« - Ah oui. » Konrad hocha la tête vers le nouveau et eut un sourire qui n'en était pas vraiment un. « Adrien, je m'appelle Konrad Danesti – De Montmorency. Et voici mon époux, mon âme-sœur, Lucian Agrestre. Oui, Agreste comme toi. Et oui, j'ai une particule. Des questions ? Réfléchies, celles-là ? »

Adrien hocha la tête à la négative. Il avait surtout envie de s'enfuir de là, et de parler très sérieusement avec Marinette.

Alors que Gabriel montait lentement vers son repaire, Emilie murmura quelque chose. Instantanément, l'Akumatisé redevint humain, et la petite plume d'un rouge sanglant repartit vers sa propriétaire, auprès de la robe qu'elle portait, et plus exactement sur l'immense cape en forme d'yeux, tel la queue du paon. Elle fit un fin sourire. Son plan marchait à la perfection. Encore un peu, et le résultat serait encore meilleur que tout ce qu'elle espérait.

 _ **A suivre**_

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Oh berdol. Ho berdol berdol berdol _**

 **Toutes mes excuses. D'une part, parce que je n'ai pas mis à jour depuis… trop longtemps.  
Non, j'avais pas oublié Mirror, ni tout ce que j'ai commencé d'ailleurs. Seulement… Il y a eu les vacances de noël, d'une part (et qui dit vacances dit mes gnomes avec moi… Et écrire devient alors ultra difficile). D'autre part, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise le lendemain du jour de l'An d'avoir mon disque dur – qui comportait TOUT mes documents – qui a décidé que c'était terminé, hop, finito, je rends l'âme et démerde-toi.**

 **J'avais donc perdu mon chapitre 10 (celui-ci fais à peine le quart de ce qu'il aurait dû faire si le DD avait pas ch*** dans la colle), mes autres fanfics, et mon MariNoir entamé… Bref, que du bonheur.  
Et pour continuer dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tant qu'à faire, blocage monstre. Syndrôme de la page blanche. Impossible de continuer d'écrire sans avoir l'impression que ça ne servait à rien. Que c'était nul. Alors j'ai écrit sur mon autre fandom favori – Dragon Age – sur papier. Au moins sur papier, j'étais sûre de pas perdre mes écrits, mais voilà, du coup je partage pas vraiment… Puis j'ai repris un MariNoir que j'avais commencé pour Noël, mais pareil. Page blanche. Du coup j'ai décidé de tout mettre en pause, et d'attendre que ça aille mieux. J'ai recommencé à aller mieux depuis peu. L'écriture revient doucement. Résultat, ce petit chapitre, qui ne me plaît pas, mais au final l'histoire de l'Akumatisé par Emilie me plaisait pas. Je verrai ça sur une réécriture de la fanfic une fois finie.**

 **Bref, normalement, les chapitres devraient revenir assez vite. Et promis, j'oublie pas le MariNoir !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
